RD: Renacimiento de Hamato Donatello
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Un tiro en la cabeza y él ya se había ido, o al menos eso creyeron sus hermanos. Bishop sometió a Don a un experimento para restaurar su cerebro dañado, ahora es un cybot que busca el camino para recuperar algo que no puede ser creado artificialmente, un sentido de ser, su alma. Situado 9 años después del Turtles Forever.
1. Abatido a tiros

**Renacimiento de Donatello**

**Capitulo 1: Abatido a tiros.**

_Hay momentos en que en verdad se complica la vida, sobre todo cuando están persiguiéndote un pequeño ejército de soldados genéticamente modificados con rifles de asalto y tiran directo a tu cabeza. Si, la vida puede ser complicada a veces._

_Bishop nos había acorralado, era seguro que sus planes era atraparnos a cualquier costo, ¿Por qué siempre nos persiguen o nos atacan? Uno creería que tendrían algo mejor que hacer algunas noches a la semana, estoy seguro que Bishop no tiene vida social o lo que sea que los tipos MIB consideren como una vida privada. Dios Santo hombre, en verdad ese tipo me asusta, solo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerme me da más energía para luchar por llegar al helicóptero lo más rápido posible. Solo estamos a unos pasos, April ya lo puso en marcha. Siento un repentino dolor en la cabeza mientras veo como mi propia sangre salpica, ¡estoy sangrando!_

_Don me jala a un refugio._

-¡Mikey! – _me revisa la cabeza, siento como mi mascada se corto, esta colgando de mi cuello ahora_ – Solo fue un rozón.

-Sí pero arde –_ me quejo pero estoy aliviado, tenemos que seguir porque todavía las balas vuelan_.

_Veo a Leo y a Raph, parece que han tenido también problemas, el brazo derecho de Leo está sangrando, pero al ver que todavía corre me da esperanza de que no sea grave su herida. _

-¡Chicos, corran rápido, vienen más! – _Grita Casey mientras salta del helicóptero con su bastón dispuesto a entrar a pelear._

-¡Casey, no seas idiota y regresa al maldito helicóptero ahora! – _grita Raph mientras empuja de regreso a Casey, Dios, para que él esté tan aterrado quiere decir que esto va en serio, en verdad son muchos soldados, además de fuertes parecen imparables. Creo que el estado de pánico de Raph es suficiente para que Casey decida no hacer algo estúpido. Dios, da más miedo que yo lo diga o lo piense._

-¡Rápido! – _Leo grita al vernos, sus ojos muestran una intranquilidad que nunca me imagine ver en él, algo vio cuando nos separamos, ¿pero que fue?_

-¡Dios! –_ Don exclama cuando me toma de la mano, el vio algo, ¿que vio? ¡DIOOSS! ¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?, ¡SON ENORMES Y PARECEN ARAÑAS CON SUPERCAÑONES DESINTEGRADORES!_

-¡MIERDA! – _Grita Casey ayudando a subir a Leo y a Raph._ – ¡CORRAN, RAPIDO!–_ nos grita, ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO?_

-¡MIKEY, DATE PRISA! ¡APRIL, ELÉVATE RÁPIDO, ESTÁN CERCA! – _Don grita, estoy asustado, esas cosas parecen que pueden despedazarnos si nos alcanzan, son como la versión araña de Cyber Stockman, se mueven como animales._

_Corro lo más rápido que puedo, el helicóptero esta elevándose y esta a un metro del suelo._

-¡MIKEY, SALTA, AYUDAMEN A SUBIR!

_Salto y cuelgo un poco pero mis hermanos y Casey me ayudan a subir, ahora tengo que ayudar a Don. Mi hermano salta pero nos hemos elevado tanto que apenas lo alcanzo de un brazo, Raph me sujeta de la cintura junto a Leo, lo vamos a lograr. Lo vamos a lograr._

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG"

_Mi rostro esta mojado, es sangre, pero no es mi sangre, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando… Don tiene la mirada fija en mí, mientras que su cabeza esta bañada en sangre, no puedo ver su ojo izquierdo. Su boca parece querer decir algo, su ojo derecho tiembla un poco, mientras que el resto de él cuelga como si fuera de trapo. ¡LE DIERON UN TIRO EN LA CABEZA!_

-¡DONNIE, NOOOO!- _El no reacciona, esta colgando solo del brazo del cual lo tengo sujeto, me mira con su ojo, no puede ser, nooo. Se me resbala entre mis manos, el helicóptero está muy alto, esta temblando demasiado, no quiero soltarlo, no quiero, no quiero dejarlo con ellos, no quiero, no._

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG"

_Su muñequera se rompe entre mis dedos, todo parece ir como en cámara lenta, Donnie está cayendo tan lento, lo único que puedo ver es su rostro, el confiaba en mi para subirlo y lo deje caer, directo en el deshuesadora de ellos, puedo ver como se desploma la chatarra sobre él. Esto es tan loco, tan endemoniadamente loco. Quiero saltar, no quiero abandonarlo, no quiero que esos robots monstruosos se le acerquen, están corriendo entre la chatarra, están buscándolo._

-¡DONNIE!

-¡MIKEY, DETENTE! – _alguien me grita, no sé quien, no me importa tan poco, quiero estar con Don, quiero a mi hermano._

-¡SUELTENME, NO PODEMOS DEJARLO, NOS NECESITA!

-¡MICHELANGELO! – _Leo me obliga a verlo, en medio de todo este caos me obliga a verlo_ - ¡EL SE HA IDO! – _está llorando, pero aun así su voz la escucho fuerte para contrarrestar el rugir del motor, volteo a ver donde cayó Donatello, veo como esas bestias revuelven el lugar, me siento enfermo, como si fueran unos carroñeros tras los resto de mi hermano. Ellos fueron los que le dispararon, ellos mataron a mi hermano._

-¡NOOOOO!

No es verdad, el no puede estar muerto, no puede morir, el iba a salvar al mundo, el estaba creando la empresa que revolucionaria el futuro, el crearía tantas cosas, no puede morir, no puede estar muerto. No es cierto…

-¡DONNIEEEEEE! – Ellos me sujetan con tanta fuerza, no me dejaran ir, no me dejaran reunirme con mi hermano, ellos no me sueltan, no me sueltan, siento el rostro de Raphael húmedo contra mi cuello, mientras que Leonardo trata de consolarme… ¡HIPOCRITAS!, ellos lo están abandonando, ellos simplemente están protegiéndose, cobardes, los odio… ¡LOS ODIO!

* * *

Bishop caminaba por los desperdicios mientras las bestias metálicas revolvían el lugar, habían abatido a uno de los mutantes, era de utilidad recuperar el cuerpo lo más rápido posible, antes de que comenzara el proceso de descomposición. Fue entonces cuando una de las arañas comenzó a indicar que había encontrado el cuerpo. Comenzando las acciones de extraerlo de los escombros, lo cual tardo unos 15 minutos.

La araña cargaba el cuerpo mientras se encaminaba a una superficie mas uniforma para depositarlo, Bishop en ese momento noto algo que llamo su interés, el cuerpo parecía convulsionar levemente.

-Vaya, parece que las afirmaciones sobre el fallecimiento del mutante fueron precipitados. Preparen el quirófano, tenemos un paciente en casa. – ordeno a través de su radio. – quiero a todo el personal especializado en neurología, él paciente está en estado crítico. Tal vez el será muy valioso para el futuro.

**EN EL QUIROFANO **

Bishop observa desde primera fila este procedimiento, como habían podido apreciar, la tortuga había recibido varios impactos, incluyendo un proyectil que perforo su cráneo y destrozo su ojo izquierdo al salir, el daño no fue curiosamente fatal, ni siquiera estuvo cerca del bulbo raquídeo, pero el daño era severo, cualquier medico habría diagnosticado que el mutante ahora era un vegetal. Pero si le fue posible resucitar a Stockman, porque no habría de podre reparar el daño causado por una bala.

Habían hecho experimentos en primates, extrayéndoles porciones del cerebro y remplazándolas por neurotransmisores artificiales creados con ayuda de nanotecnología avanzada. Ahora era el momento de experimentar con un sujeto con un intelecto semejante al humano. Tomaría su tiempo, posiblemente requeriría rehabilitación como cualquier sujeto con daño cerebral para reajustarse, pero eventualmente podría tener una recuperación satisfactoria. Lo interesante seria que tanto de sus procesos mentales podrían salvarse y que se perderá en el proceso, eso será cuestión de tiempo.

-Señor, el brazo izquierdo esta pulverizado, no podremos salvarlo. – dice uno de los cirujanos mientras notaba el estado del pobre miembro, el cual posiblemente recibió todo el peso de Donatello al caer de esa altura.

-Entonces tendrá que ser amputado, pero por ahora dedíquense al nuestra prioridad, no quiero que se desperdicie un solo segundo en tratar de salvar un miembro que no tiene salvación, nuestra prioridad es el cerebro.

-Sí Señor.

"SHEEERRRRRRRRGGGG"

El ambiente esta tenso con el sonido de la sierra circular mientras agrandaba el boquete en la cabeza de la pobre tortuga mutante, el daño era considerable, más ahora que podían ver el cerebro con sus lentes de aumento, el lóbulo frontal izquierdo había sufrido un ciento daño a pesar de que la bala salió a través de la cuenca, posiblemente de recuperarse tendría que enfrentar problemas de lenguaje. Posiblemente perdida de la memoria, pero era difícil saberlo. Había que considerar que la bala daño el parietal y el occipital, de no haber perdido el ojo, lo más probable sería que estaría ciego del lado izquierdo, sin dejar de considerar que ha perdido sensación del lado izquierdo, el resto del cerebro está comprometido también a causa de la hemorragia. El diagnostico es evidente, como se había mencionado al principio,_ "esto es un vegetal más que una persona" _era el pensamiento en general. Pero en teoría, su intervención permitiría que él pudiera recuperar la conciencia, el movimiento y la destreza dependería de la rehabilitación.

En un contenedor se encuentra algo que parece un tipo de masa traslucida, como una medusa sin membrana, era más sólido que el cuerpo de una medusa no obstante. Con cuidado sacan del contenedor aquello y con unos electrodos le dieron una descarga, la masa transparente comenzó a reaccionar, con cuidado comenzaron a introducirlo en las zonas dañadas como si buscaran tapar una fuga, con un cuidado asombroso comenzaron a conectar los neurotransmisores que nadaban en esta masa con las neuronas, el proceso fue a un ritmo lento pero seguro.

Esta operación llevo alrededor de 18 horas, se necesito la colaboración de dos equipos de cirujanos que se rondaron para la operación. Un verdadero maratón combinado con carrera de relevo por así decirlo.

El brazo había sido amputado y llevado a laboratorio de análisis, le colocaron una placa en la cabeza y cubrieron con piel lo mejor posible pero en la zona donde antes existía su ojo se había dispuesto una conexión bastante visible, su apariencia era definitivamente extraña, para posteriormente implantar una micro cámara que fungiría después de la rehabilitación como su ojo izquierdo.

Ahora todo dependía de cómo serán sus reacciones en las próximas horas.


	2. Pesadilla y Realidad

**Comentarios de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Hola a todos, primero quiero agradecer a todo que tan rápido este relato tuvo una buena acogida, ya que este es un fanfiction de temática seria, hecho sin fin de lucro y solo para entretenimiento y complacencia de los fans de TMNT.

Aprovecho para hacer algunas aclaraciones, primero, si planeo que el relato se centre 9 años después de Turtles Forever, pero la historia está iniciando 5 años después, ya que será necesario un trascurso de tiempo coherente para desarrollar el escenario definitivo de una forma apropiada, así que aquí nuestros héroes tienen 21 años, en otras palabras ya son adulto, Splinter murió en batalla desgraciadamente un año antes del comienzo de este relato (a pesar de que me es difícil esta decisión, pensé que sería más adecuado para el desarrollo de los personajes de este modo, además de que odio la idea de que muera de una enfermedad, por considerarlo una forma lastimera de morir para un guerrero tan ilustre)

Bueno, dejo este capítulo para su consideración, espero respuestas, ya que son un buen estimulo y nos motivan a corregir errores y afinar detalles en próximos capítulos.

**Pulpomolcagetero!**

**A 8 de Diciembre del 2012 (esperando la evolución del hombre)**

* * *

**RENACIMIENTO DE HAMATO DONATELLO**

**CAPITULO 2: PESADILLA Y REALIDAD**

_Tengo que darme prisa, encontrarlo en este laberinto sin fin, corro mientras que siento la respiración de ese demonio en mi caparazón._

_¡Caparazones!, entre más rápido corro más se divide el camino en varias direcciones, esto es asqueroso._

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG_

_¡MALDITOS SEAN, NO ME DISPAREN! Esos monstruos me persiguen y me disiparan, tengo que correr, más rápido, aunque eso me queme los pies._

-¡MIKEY, AYÚDAME! _- ¡DONNIE! ¡EL ME NECESITA!_

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?-_ estoy desesperado, él está aquí, en alguna parte, ya no puedo seguir con esto, tengo que llegar hasta él. Me trepo en uno de estos endemoniados muros y corro sobre ellos, salto de formas que jamás creí saltar, a medida que los monstruos quedan un poco atrás, los gritos de mi hermano suenan mas y mas fuertes, son gemidos, me siento enfermo otra vez, pero no me importa, tengo que llegar a Donatello, hay un domo de cristal en el centro del laberinto, de ahí vienen los gritos._

-¡NO ME ABANDONES! _– grita mientras se escucha algo mas, es una carcajada digna de un demente. Tengo que dar el último salto, para atravesar el cristal._

_No es cierto… no, no, no, no._

Mikey ha entrado a través del domo vitral del Laberinto Del Infierno, dentro esta Bishop, el demonio en persona, cuya palidez es como la de un nosferatu, sus dientes son puntiagudos y estos teñidos de la roja sangre de Donatello, quien está entre sus brazos con enormes mordeduras.

-Mira quien ha llegado, Donatello, si es tu hermanito – dice Bishopdiablo mientras lame el cuello de su víctima mientras saborea su sangre. Donatello no reacciona a esto. Su mirada esta fija, su piel ha adquirido una tonalidad pálida y traslucida.

-Donnie… ¡NO LO TOQUES! ¡MALDITO MOSTRUO!- grita Michelangelo mientras saca sus nunchakus para enfrentar al monstruo.

-No Mikey – escucha la voz de Donatello y ve que este lo está mirando con ojos acusadores – ahora soy propiedad de Bishop. Le pertenezco. – dijo la voz en un tono susurrante.

-¿Donnie? – Mikey estaba confundido, él había descendido hasta ese infierno para salvarlo, solo pensando en su hermano en cada tramo.

-Bishop puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo ahora, tú fuiste quien me dejo en sus manos. Tú me dejaste caer…

Mikey recuerda el helicóptero del área 51, los disparos, su hermano cayendo a su muerte, esta estremecido de pies a cabeza.

Bishopdiablo sonríe mientras ve como el corazón de Donatello se ha llenado de resentimiento contra su querido hermano menor.

-Tú me dejaste, me abandonaste y me dejaste morir, ¿Por qué? ¡TE ODIO MIKEY!

Estas palabras rompieron el corazón de Michelangelo, su hermano, a quien quería más que a nadie lo odiaba.

-¡DONNIE, NO ME ODIES, YO NO QUICE DEJARTE, POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES!

* * *

Mikey se revuelve un poco entre las sabanas, todavía estaba bajo los efectos de los calmantes que Leatherhead le había suministrado ya que le estaba sobreviniendo un colapso nervioso tras ver morir a su hermano unas horas atrás.

-Noo… Donnie… perdóname, no dejes que Bishop te haga eso…- murmura mientras las sabanas caen de la cama. Mientras su respiración esta agitada, mientras sus lágrimas no paran de correr, esta tan drogado en este momento que nada de eso lo haría despertar.

A su lado está el cocodrilo, quien se siente también destrozado ante la pérdida de su amigo más querido y también sufriendo por su otro amigo mas gentil. El temor de que Mikey pudiera enloquecer le es abrumador.

* * *

**HACE 4 HORAS**

Leatherhead estaba en su hogar, tranquillo, sabía que sus primos, las tortugas, habían partido repentinamente, encontrar a Klunk en su jaula especial y una nota de Mikey pidiendo cuidar de su bebé fue todo lo que supo al respecto. Solo esperaba que esto no fuera parte de alguna acción que pusiera en peligro sus vidas, al fin de cuentas ellos son su familia.

Se preparabas para ir a dormir después de una faena de sus estudios, cuando escucho aquel llamado de ayuda.

- ¡LEATHERHEAD! – salió de su dormitorio para ver con espanto como Raphael y Leonardo forcejeaban para controlar a Mikey, quien estaba completamente fuera de sí.

-MALDITOS SEAN, USTEDES ABANDONARON A DON, LO ABANDONARON, GRRRRRRRRRRRRR- eran los gritos de quien consideraba un chico feliz y despreocupado hasta ese momento. El estaba retorciéndose entre los brazos de sus hermanos mientras que trataba de morderlos para zafarse.

-¡AYUDANOS! – April pidió su ayuda mientras su rostro tan pálido estaba empapado por lágrimas.

Era evidente que Michelangelo estaba sufriendo de algún tipo de crisis nerviosa, era necesario controlarlo antes de que se hiciera daño o dañara a otro. Leatherhead saco rápido su maletín y busco rápido un auto inyector y uno de los pequeños frasquitos, dudo un poco en usarlo, si se excedía podría causarle una sobredosis, pero esto era serio, pudo ver como Leo había sido arrojado por el pequeño Mikey y ahora Casey se unía a esta lucha encarnizada por contener al pobre mutante frenético. Tenía que actuar rápido, si se liberaba podría escapar y serian horas de una búsqueda angustiosa que sería mejor evitar. Usando con cuidado aquel instrumento medico, puso la aguja nueva y comenzó a introducirle la droga del pequeño frasco. Para acto seguido sujeto el brazo de Mikey, busco una vena e inyectarlo.

-¡NOOOO! – grito la tortuga ante la impresión de ser inyectado.

El forcejeo duro un tiempo más, alcanzo a golpear en la nariz a su hermano de piel esmeralda mientras que el humano de cabello oscuro recibió un golpe en la mandíbula, pero no pudo durar mucho su lucha, la droga comenzó con sus melosos efectos, invitándolo a la evasión de sus sentidos, pronto el agarre de Raphael y Casey se convirtió en ayuda para que él pudiera mantenerse de pie. De su boca comenzó a escurrir saliva y su mirada parecía dispersa por los alrededores.

"Por quien tañen las campañas" era el pensamiento de Mikey mientras era arrastrado por Raph y Casey.

-Recuéstenlo en mi cama, dentro de poco se quedara completamente dormido. – dijo LH mientras ayudaba a Leonardo, notando que tenía una herida en el brazo. – ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con ustedes?, parece que fueron a la guerra – en ese momento lo noto. - ¿Y donde esta Donatello? ¿Por qué el no está atendiendo sus heridas?

April comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras que Leo temblaba en los brazos fuetes de Leatherhead, quien comenzó a temer lo peor ante sus reacciones.

-Mi hermano, mi pobre hermano…- gimoteo Leonardo mientras sentía que estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre – ellos, lo han matado…

-No, por favor dime que no es cierto- Leatherhead temblaba ante esta noticia tan terrible _"Se suponía que quien debía morir era yo, no él, no mi amigo". _Por unos instantes el también pensó que perdería la cabeza, pero lucho por contener sus emociones, Mikey necesitaba ayuda, Leo también, no podía claudicar ante esta bestia interior suya.

Temblándole las manos busco su botiquín y comenzó tratar las heridas de Leonardo, Leo se veía tan agotado mentalmente, era obvio que se estaba auto martirizando mentalmente, Leatherhead deseaba saber cómo fue que murió Don, pero no se atrevía, sentía que si hacía mención solamente de su nombre en estos momentos, ya no podría conservar la calma, pudo ver que los tres habían recibido una golpiza, posiblemente se abrazaron a su instinto de supervivencia para sobrevivir, pero desgraciadamente no sin bajas.

LH sentía que sus manos temblaban, pero trataba de conservar el pulso firme mientras sostenía esas pinzas que le permitirían un trabajo más minucioso con respecto a las heridas de su primo, se sorprendió al sentir la mano de Leo (pequeña pero fuerte en comparación) tocando la suya.

-¡LH, no te controles, se que quieres llorar, llora, pero no te contengas… por favor! – se había dado cuenta del estado emocional de su primo, el temor de Leo era claro, sabía que el lagarto era una olla exprés a punto de explotar, eso tenía que salir, rápido. Si algún día lograban tener sus emociones bajo control, tendría que también comprender cuando era el mejor momento para sacar esa ira. – ve a tu habitación especial.

-Sí, sí,- LH dejo lo sus pinzas cuidadosamente en manos de April, su cuerpo se sacudía tanto, su mirada era indecisa mientras se levantaba y caminaba a uno de los dos túneles, ahí era su habitación especial, Leo y Don habían encontrado la idea al ver un reportaje sobre un método nuevo de relajación, un método para sacar toda esa presión acumulada. Ahí había muchas cosas, todas venían de la Súper Estructura, aparatos que nadie quería, todo apilado de forma que parecían esperar algo. LH en ese momento rujio y tomo entre sus manos un viejo televisor de bulbos con cuatro patas, aplasto la caja con solo estas enormes manos y lo arrojo contra la pared, esto fue el inicio de la destrucción de todos eso objetos olvidados, desechados, el ruido y los gritos se podían escuchar desde lejos, Raph y Casey escucharon los gritos y se asomaron para buscar el origen de la conmoción. Leo le indico a su hermano que no debía interferir, sabiendo que estar cerca de su primo era en verdad peligroso. Leo comenzó a llorar al recordar como Donnie siempre se preocupo por LH, también sus razones para ir al territorio de Bishop. - ¡Mi hermanito!

Raphael golpeaba el vagón donde LH tenía su cuarto, Casey tenía su mano en el hombro de su amigo, sabia lo duro que era perder a alguien tan violentamente, en esos momentos quería llevarse a Raph a beber algo, pero no podía porque estaba ahí April, ella no estaba muy contenta con esa reciente costumbre suya de echarse sus copas y llevar de juerga a Raphael. Además ella se lo podría restregar más tarde como _"¡Me dejaste sola con todo el paquete!"_, mujeres. El también estaba sufriendo, carajo, tal vez no era muy cercano a Don como su esposa, no tenían en lo absoluto nada en común, pero eso no significaba que no le agradara, era un tipo agradable, después de limar asperezas nunca trato a Casey con ningún tipo de ínfula de superioridad, incluso fue generoso al permitirles a él y a su esposa tener un mejor tren de vida gracias a su genio. _"Ningún desgraciado humano seria ni la decima parte de así de generoso", _Casey en verdad se sentía una basura inútil _"Necesito un trago"._

Leatherhead había destruido más del 86% de sus cosas amontonadas, entonces sus lagrimas se derramaban sin control, mientras que su mirada volvía a reflejar su capacidad de razonamiento, el dolor seguía ahí, pero la presión había desaparecido, solo era dolor, el dolor de nunca volver a ver a su primo querido, a su mejor amigo, él siendo mayor biológicamente a sus primos, todavía era tan emotivo como un niño, el precio de mutar a una velocidad acelerada, de un bebé a un adulto en una noche, su raciocinio exigía explicaciones, pero su corazón sentía tristeza por perder a su compañero de juegos favorito.

* * *

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

-No es justo, ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? – murmura LH mientras su mente vuela lejos, en busca de Donatello, en búsqueda de su familia, los Utrones quienes lo dejaron atrás hace años. También en búsqueda de una solución a el sufrimiento que próximamente enfrentara. La vida tenía una particular afrenta con ellos, con su pregunta en el aire. La respuesta parecía ser _"Por ninguna razón en especial"_

-¡No es justo! – dijo el lagarto mutante al pensarlo.

_-_¿Primo? – dijo una débil voz, era Mikey quien despierta un poco, aun bajo la influencia del fármaco.

-Si Michelangelo, estoy aquí – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Entonces el chico de 21 años comenzó a llorar mientras que el lagarto trata de consolarlo.

-Donnie… se ha ido, está muerto… - gimoteaba mientras se abraza del fuerte brazo de su primo. Quien también se había roto en llanto, el definitivamente no es bueno para consolar a alguien y conservar la calma. Don era así cuando quería serlo, el podía ser fuerte, ser protector con Mikey, pero ahora la pequeña tortuga tendría que enfrentar la vida sin su mayor protector.

**Notas finales**

Bien, aquí los dejo y espero sus comentarios.


	3. Exequias y Vida

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo. Después de un maratónico esfuerzo por hacer una ilustración grafica por encargo (20 horas de trabajo seguido sin descanso) por fin tuve tiempo de terminar este capítulo. Una aclaración es que he leído los primeros tomos de Usagi Yojimbo, así que leí la historia de su vida, de lo cual hago una pequeña mención aquí. La razón por la que no menciono con lujo de detalles los ritos funerarios es por una cuestión de respeto, ya que si omito algún detalle podría ser ofensivo. Pero está relacionado con la creencia de los muertos que regresan y succionan la vida de sus propios familiares.

Bueno. Como siempre se los dejo a su consideración y mil gracias por los comentarios. Ah sí, felicidades, hoy es 12-12-2012 y aun estamos aquí.

**Pulpomolcagetero!**

**12 de Diciembre del 2012**

* * *

**RENACIMIENTO DE HAMATO DONATELLO**

**CAPITULO 3: EXEQUIAS Y VIDA**

En la Segunda Tierra, Miyamoto Usagi sigue su continuo viaje, pero en el fondo sentía constantemente una opresión en el pecho, algo no estaba bien en estos días. "Gen-Chan" le había hecho victima nuevamente de una de sus truculentas estafas, haciéndole pagar el hospedaje de los dos después de un trabajo de caza recompensas en donde cooperaron. Ahora su estado financiero estaba peor que antes de la dichosa sociedad con el ladino rinoceronte. Pero ya ajustaría cuentas con Gen.

Esta vez tendría que acampar al aire libre, así que busco un árbol para apoyarse para descansar. Fue entonces cuando el mensajero Gyoji se materializa ante él. Usagi se sobresalta un poco, el hecho de que él esté aquí no es una buena señal.

-Saludos Miyamoto Usagi San. – saludando inclinando la cabeza

-Gyoji San, ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada visita? – regresándole el saludo, pero aun sintiendo una mala vibra de todo esto.

-Vengo a traer una desafortunada noticia, Hamato Donatello San a muerto.

Usagi quedo impactado por la noticia, a pesar de vivir en la Segunda Tierra, donde la muerte ronda a cada paso, no significaba que no pudiera conmoverle tal noticia.

-¿Cómo fue que murió Donatello San? – fue su primera pregunta al reponerse de la sorpresa.

-Cayo en Batalla, desgraciadamente su cuerpo se ha perdido. – dijo el alienígena dimensional.

"Eso es una mayor desgracia, pobre Leonardo"

-Le pido humildemente que me lleve al lado del Clan Hamato, para dar mis respetos – dijo con cierta emoción en su voz.

Gyoji asintió y usa su poder para llevar al conejo samurái a través de las dimensiones y el tiempo. Cuando Usagi abre los ojos pudo contemplar que se encontraban afuera de la cabaña, la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar había sido un año antes, para el funeral de Hamato Splinter, ahora era Donatello quien faltaba.

La cabaña estaba desierta, todos habían salido y Usagi sabia a donde, camino directo a bosque, siguiendo una ruta que conocía, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una humilde tumba señalada con una señal de madera, la cual tenía grabados en Kanji y letras occidentales "Hamato Splinter", como lo esperaba, ahí se encontraban reunidos los tres hermanos dolientes, la pareja humana que eran sus allegados, el lagarto. Se dio cuenta que estaban llegando más personas, aquel humano con poderes extraordinarios llamado Silver Sentinel se acerca al más joven y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, puedes contar conmigo, cuando quieras- le dice tratando de sonreír amablemente.

Mikey suspira mientras que lo mira con una tristeza sobrecogedora.

-Muchas gracias.- dice con su voz tan quebrada._ "¿por qué tantos se me acercan? Solo déjenme solo"._

Usagi se acerca a Leo quien al notar su presencia le dirige una sonrisa algo tímida. Noto también que a su lado estaba Raph, quien llevaba en brazos una tabla con el nombre de su hermano, pudo apreciar que las manos de él estaban lastimadas a causa de su trabajo y posiblemente de estar golpeando los muros. También noto los golpes en su rostro, sobretodo la nariz.

-Leonardo San, lo lamento mucho. – dijo en el tono respetuoso de siempre.

-Oh Usagi, ni siquiera fui capaz de recuperar su cuerpo para darle un entierro digno.

Usagi noto el rechinido de dientes por parte de Michelangelo y el crujir de los músculos de Raphael, la atmosfera estaba cargada de una tención que en verdad no le gustaba. Un año atrás, cuando fue el funeral de Splinter, también hubo mucha tristeza, pero también hubo resignación. Aquí no. Por un momento noto una mirada pesada y desagradable en Mikey, dirigida hacia sus hermanos mayores, a su vez pudo notar como Raphael seguía tan tenso, como si estuviera preparado para saltar y luchar en cualquier momento, pero el que más lo impactaba era Leo mismo, se veía derrotado ante esta situación, como si estuviera dispuesto a quedar a merced de dos fieras que en cualquier momento se le echaran en sima y lo destrozaran. Había una especie de tregua silenciosa aquí, algo así como "Nos mataremos después del funeral", aquí estaba presentándose una situación de una masacre entre hermanos. Y lo peor era que el conejo samurái era el único que había notado esto.

-Leonardo San, te pido humildemente me permitas hacer una plegaria por el reposo de Donatello San, es muy importante.

Leo frunció el seño, sabia por donde iba esta petición, pero no encontró ningún motivo para impedírselo, después de todo, Usagi lo hacía con buenas intenciones.

-Estas en libertad de hacerlo.

Minutos más tarde Usagi está realizando los ritos necesarios en la tumba simbólica, su vida lo había llevado por varios caminos, incluyendo explorar sus creencias, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Casey se le acerca a April y le susurra cuidadosamente:

-Lo que está haciendo es diferente a lo que hizo en el funeral de Splinter, que hace.- decía extrañado por las costumbres de Usagi.

-Según entiendo, Usagi está elevando una plegaria para que Don pueda descansar a pesar de no tener un entierro apropiado. En las creencias de Usagi sucede que si alguien no es enterrado correctamente, puede su alma regresar y causarle desgracias a la familia del difunto. – ella lucia tan seria al respeto, mientras contemplaba a Usagi en el rito.

Casey se quedo callado, se dio cuenta que algunos sintieron incomodidad de que hablara, pero también estuvo absorto en ello.

* * *

**EN EL ÁREA 51**

Donatello esta en aquella cama, su cuerpo sujeto con correas, en estado de coma aun. Su cuerpo tiene vendas, su cabeza y lo que queda de su hombro izquierdo bien protegido, también llevaba un collarín para inmovilízale el cuello. A su lado estaba un equipo formado por los más hábiles programadores y el equipo médico que lo había atendido. Todos ellos al pendiente de su evolución como paciente.

Bishop tiene un profundo interés en los resultados de este experimento.

Uno de los programadores apoyado por una terapista estaban estimulando las funciones del implante, ya que en este estado inconsciente estaba interactuando con las demás zonas del cerebro sin daño, reiniciándolo en cierta forma. Era un juego simple, un memórame que el paciente comatoso tendría que resolver con sus procesos mentales. (El sueña que mueve las tarjetas que son realmente una imagen digital a través de una conexión con una computadora. Un juego de niños), los resultados eran interesantes, tal vez no era perfectos más del 70% de las veces, pero demostró hasta el momento que él puede retener información. La terapista se sentía emocionada, las posibilidades de esta tecnología eran infinitas, pero ella tenía la prudencia de guardarse sus impresiones, al fin y al cabo los científicos aquí son casi esclavos del gobierno.

Fue entonces cuando paso, la computadora en donde se está dando la partida de memorama comenzó a tener algunos problemas, al principio se considero que pudiera ser falla del equipo, pero se descarto después de una revisión, solo tomo media hora comprender que era el mismo Donatello quien estaba haciendo esto.

-Permíteme comunicarme con él - dijo la doctora mientras el técnico permitía el acceso a la sique del mutante por medio de la cámara y el micrófono de su computadora. – bien, aquí voy.

-Hola Donatello, Yo soy Beth. – dijo modulando su voz para sonar amable.

Hasta donde habían logrado descifrar, la psique del mutante había descifrado las imágenes de la cámara y los sonidos del micrófono, tenía cierta comprensión del lenguaje, pero él no había respondido verbalmente usando el sintetizador de voz, tal vez no habían llegado a tener una conversación, pero si habían logrado darle indicaciones y él había obedecido a ellas.

-¿Por qué Donatello no juega?

En el monitor de la computadora apareció un emonicon que bostezaba.

-¿Donatello esta aburrido? Donatello tiene que seguir un poco más. – ella seguía en su postura de "Maestra Dulce Miel".

El emonicon cambio por otro que sacaba la lengua.

-No, no,- ahora se portaba enérgica- eso es feo, Donatello debe ser buen chico y jugar, Yo Beth quiero que juegues memoria, Tú Donatello debe ser obediente a Beth.

Ahora es una animación de un perro sacudiendo la cabeza, lo cual reconocían como su negativa. Beth se mordió el labio inferior.

-Parece que está haciendo berrinche – dijo el programador.

-Pues no podemos permitir ese mal comportamiento. – Dijo resuelta a no dejar que su paciente la domine.

Bishop entra a la habitación, su presencia intimido a varios, otros siguieron con su trabajo no obstante.

-¿Algún problema?- su voz podía estremecer a la doctora.

Ella titubea unos momentos, no quiere responder, pero la mirada inquietante de este hombre la obliga a decirlo.

-Él esta renuente a cooperar. – trato de no estar nerviosa.

-Su trabajo es dar resultado, Dra. Ness. Hasta donde aprecio, esto marcha bastante lento.

-Deme tiempo, are que el continúe con la terapia de memoria.

-A un lado – ordena tan prepotente.

La Doctora le cede su lugar y ahora Bishop está frente a la cámara.

-Soy Bishop, tal vez no me recuerdes, pero ten por seguro que me vas a ver seguido, te doy hasta tres para seguir con el ejercicio…

-Señor, es posible que el no entienda todo lo que le está diciendo, debe hablarle más simple…

-Los niños entiende cuando alguien les habla firme, no interrumpa. Donatello, como dije, te doy hasta que cuente tres, si no vuelves con el ejercicio, presionare este botón rojo. – dijo mostrándole un pequeño control de mando a distancia, como el de una alarma de auto.

-Uno

No pasaba nada en la computadora, esta seguía con los emonicones, ahora era el de unos perros de caricatura apareándose unos con otros.

-Dos

Aun seguía sin responder la computadora.

-Tres - en ese momento presiono el botón, los sensores detectaron una función anormal del cerebro, similar a una convulsión, mientras que el quelonio comenzó a tener pequeños espasmos en las manos. Incluso a uno de los doctores le pareció escuchar un gemido, lo cual era increíble por que Don no despertaba del coma.

-Señor, por favor detenga esto. – suplico la Dra. Ness, con cierta frustración e impotencia.

-No hasta que él lo pida.

-Pero él no ha dicho nada aun, no sabemos por qué no ha hecho algún inten…

-DUELE- sonó por primera vez la bocina de la computadora desde que fue conectado a Don, su primera palaba, - PARA, PARA.

- ¿Obedecerás a tus doctores?

-Donatello obediente, PARA, PARA, DUELE, DUELE.

-Buen chico- Bishop presiona el botón rojo y poco a poco los sensores vuelven a registra signos normales. – Como ve doctora, en ocasiones es mejor el tener mano firme con los niños, yo acabo de lograr un avance.

-No puede romper su espíritu de esa forma, ¿Cómo quiere que lo rehabilite si quiebra su voluntad así? – dice ella molesta, pero Bishop no le presta atención, se retira muy satisfecho.

-Eso es responsabilidad suya, no mía.

"Maldito puto desgraciado" es el pensamiento de la Dra. Beatriz Ness mientras ve a ese monstruo salir del lugar.

* * *

**EN LA CABAÑA.**

En la cabaña estaban todos reunidos, las mujeres estaban alrededor de la pequeña Shadow, la niña apenas tenía cumplidos dos años, paro parecía entender bien la situación, había hecho un dibujo (que eran más bien líneas sin forma, eran verde con morado).

-Es Tío Don, el ahora está en el cielo – decía la niña mientras mostraba su obra de arte de niña de dos años con orgullo.

-Si nena, está en el cielo – dijo Karai admirando el dibujo, de un tiempo para acá, ella había considerado de redirigir las acciones del Clan Foot a acciones más honrosas, lo cual no es tan sencillo, por ahora el Clan en si está haciendo trabajos de mercenarios. Obvio que no es algo respetable, pero al menos ya no están en los terrenos de la criminalidad. No si eso va en contra de los intereses del cliente en dado caso. Sus razones para venir son ya su bien conocido respeto por Leo.

Leo por su parte se encontraba sentado en el pórtico de la cabaña, viendo hacia la nada, recordando aquella noche. Mientras que junto a él se sentó Usagi.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – dijo el conejo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la tortuga.

-Sí, viejo amigo, de lo contrario esos fantasmas vendrán a atormentarme. – dice Leo mientras que su voz parece a punto de quebrarse.

-Entiendo de eso.

-Le falle, no pude protegerlo, fue como si su vida se hubiera escurrido entre mis dedos – Leo contempla sus manos que están temblando. – se como guerrero que esta es la vida que nos toco vivir, que envejecer posiblemente no se nos permitirá, pero él era tan listo, tan abierto, tan curioso. Era tan hermoso en mente y espíritu. Yo he fallado…

Los dos se han quedado en silencio, solo se escuchan las respiraciones de Leo, fuertes y constantes, Usagi lo ve fijamente.

-¿Te he contado cómo fue que me convertí en un Ronnin?

-No realmente, solo me hablaste de tu Sensei Katsuichi y como ganaste el torneo de…

-¿Ejem? Sí, eso es salirse del tema, Leo San, bien, como sabes yo gane el privilegio de servir a mi señor Mifune Sama, fueron como diría Mikey San "Buenos tiempos", pero una noche los sirvientes de Hikiji, el Clan Neko ataco y acecinaron cobardemente a la esposa e hijo de mi Señor. Eso nos llevo al campo de batalla directo contra las hordas leales a Hikiji, incluso uno de nuestros aliados nos traiciono, solo nos quedo en ese momento pelear por nuestro honor hasta el final. Fue brutal, pero mas fue la traición de mi compañero de servidumbre, Gunichi quien cobardemente abandono a nuestro señor, jure ese día que lo buscaría y lo mataría por ellos, lo cuan ya fue saldado hace tiempo.

Leo se le queda viendo, como diciendo "céntrate en lo fundamental del relato, no quiero que me hagas dar vueltas como la última vez" o tal vez eso es lo que pasa por la cabeza de Usagi.

-La batalla fue cruel, Mifune Sama fue atravesado por las flechas enemigas. Peleo hasta el último momento, pero fue inútil, murió frente a mí, en ese momento tome una decisión difícil, no quería que ellos deshonraran su cuerpo, llevándose su cabeza y exhibiéndola como un trofeo, así que yo mismo me vi en el doloroso deber de cortarle la cabeza y huir con ella para darle un entierro digno. Cuando volví al campo de batalla, todo había acabado. Fue cuando comprendí que me había convertido en un Ronnin.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, en un estado contemplativo mutuo, fue otra vez Usagi quien rompió el silencio.

-Lo que quiero decir que hay momentos significativos que nos redefinen, cuando te veo es como verme a mí mismo más joven. Con dolor y consternación.

-¿Cómo lo sobrellevaste? ¿Cómo haces que no vengan los fantasmas?

Usagi sonrió levemente.

-Los fantasmas siempre están ahí, es el tiempo el que los hace más soportables.

-Pero aun así siguen doliendo ¿no? Aun no supero el duelo por mi padre y ahora esto. – Leo se ve realmente deprimido - Lo peor son mis hermanos. Lo notaste no, estábamos los tres presentes, pero ninguno estaba al lado del otro.

-Sí, me pareció notarlo.

-Creo que nos estamos despedazando unos a otros, Mikey… Usagi, su espíritu ha sido perturbado por la muerte de Don, está enfermo de rabia y dolor. Al grado que en su mente la culpa ha recaído en Raphael y en mi. Y por otro lado esta Raphael, se que siempre hemos terminado discutiendo por muchas cosas, pero ahora es diferente, él debe estar culpándome también, pero no sé porque no me dice nada. No sé cómo acercarme a mis propios hermanos.

Usagi escucha pacientemente a Leo, quiere que él se libere de todo aquello que lo atormenta. Pero en ese momento apareció en su mente una propuesta para su amigo.

-¿Por qué no vienes un tiempo a mi tierra?, eso podría ayudarte a aclaras.

* * *

**AREA 51**

-Donatello, para, no tienes que hacer tanto, ya es suficiente. – dice la Dra. Ness ve con asombro como ahora el está rompiendo records en el juego de memoria, ella intuye cual era la razón por la de este repentino entusiasmo. – para.

Donatello deja de manipular la computadora, deja de resolver los ejercicios de memoria de forma tan veloz que era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

-Donatello, háblame, ya vi que puedes hablar, háblale a Beth.

-Si – se escucho la voz del sintetizador.

-¿Por qué Donatello hace ejercicios tan rápido?

-Porque Bishop es amenaza a Donatello. Donatello sufrió dolor por Bishop. – decía la monótona voz sintética, era molesta su constancia y falta de emoción, pero al menos era un modo más directo de entenderse con el mutante.

-Entiendo, Donatello tiene miedo de Bishop, pero Bishop no está aquí, solo Beth, solo Harry, solo Donatello en cama dormido, no está Bishop, pero si Donatello no desea la presencia de Bishop, Donatello debe obedecer mi Beth. Donatello buen chico.

-Donatello Buen chico – repitió la voz sintética.- Beth, ¿Cuándo podrá despertar Donatello? A Donatello no le gusta estar quieto.

La doctora suspiro cansadamente, sabía que llegaría un momento en que tendría que tomar la decisión de una fecha para despertarlo del coma, pero aun no estaba convencida de que fuera en tan poco tiempo, las terminaciones nerviosas y las conexiones apenas estaban logrando acoplarse, lo ideal sería un mes y ver qué sucede en el camino. Así que ella le pidió a uno de sus compañeros un calendario hecho con Excel de 31 días y puso un círculo en el día 27.

-Un mes, cuando las X lleguen al círculo, te despertaremos, después Beth te enseñara cosas bonitas que todos debemos saber. Donatello debe ser paciente.

-Defina paciencia – dijo la voz sintética de una forma menos emocional, mas como una inteligencia artificial.

- Paciencia es saber esperar por algo hasta que se obtiene.

-Donatello paciencia - dijo la voz nuevamente.

-Buenas noches, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches Donatello – dijo la doctora con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Beth, buenas noches Harry.

-Buenas noches amigo, ahora descansa. – entonces el técnico activa el estado de invernando del implante cerebral.

-Es como usted dijo, el no parece comprender el significado del Yo.

-Sí, su sentido de auto identificación parece que se perdió por el daño. Solo espero que lo que hizo Bishop no provoque que se aislara de nosotros, de lo contrario no sé cómo podría ayudarlo.


	4. Crisis de familia Proceso De Un Milagro

**Comentarios de Pulpomolcagetero:** Feliz navidad, hoy a 25 de diciembre del 2012, puedo decir que no se acabo el mundo, jejeje, ya en serio, felicidades aunque yo me considero medio grinch, ya que detesto el comercialismo de estas fechas, pero si están ustedes con alguien especial, si están en familia, si tiene oportunidad de compartir estos momentos con la familia, entonces diré que no son tan malas estas fechas.

Este puede ser un regalo, no sé que opinen, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, admito que hubo momentos en que tuve que ser mas histriónica que de costumbre, espero que les parezca bueno el resultado. Posiblemente esta es la última actualización del año, aunque no será lo último de esta historia, planeo continuarla, ya que yo me siento picada aun con el relato, todavía da para más. Así que felices fiestas y buen fin e inicio de año, que nos traiga mucha diversión y cosas buenas para todos.

**Pulpomolcagetero! a 25 de Diciembre de 2012**

**RD: RENACIMIENTO DE HAMATO DONATELLO**

**CAPITULO 4: CRISIS DE FAMILIA Y PROCESO DE UN MILAGRO.**

Leo no sabía que decir, todo era tan repentino, su amigo a su lado le proponía partir a un viaje, algo que en el fondo anhelaba, si esta propuesta hubiera surgido hace unas semanas, no lo estaría pensando, pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Su hermano en quien hubiera podido depositar su confianza ya no estaba.

-Solo sería un tiempo en lo que pudieras aclarar tu mente y apaciguar tu espíritu. – le decía Usagi, cual si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

-Seré honesto, que me pidas que vaya contigo es maravilloso para mi, siempre he querido tener un tiempo para conocer más de tu mundo, es como si fuera un lugar que despierta en mi un tipo de nostalgia. Como un periodo de entrenamiento. Pero… ¿y que pasara con mis hermanos?

Fue un momento en que ambos guerreros, mejor dicho ambos amigos se vieron directo no a los ojos sino al corazón, Usagi comprendía la mortificación de Leonardo, pero sabía que había algo que también era importante que le hiciera ver.

-Leo San, entiendo tu pesar, también tu preocupación, pero tú lo has dicho, aunque tal vez no te diste cuenta, tú no estás en condiciones de acercarte y apoyar a tus hermanos, mi amigo, te estás cayendo a pedazos.

-ni siquiera he podido ocultar eso ¿eh?

-No – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la tortuga. – si no haces algo, temo que será después difícil que puedas levantarte, por quiero que vayas con migo, necesitas fortalecer tu espíritu. Encontrar tu paz interior y temo que quedándote aquí no tengas la facilidad de lograrlo.

-Pero mis hermanos…

-Ellos tienen apoyo, lo vi hoy, a pesar de que ahora no tienen consuelo o resignación, ellos no están solos, esta Jones San y April San, veo su apoyo también todos los amigos que han hecho con el tiempo, ellos tienen apoyo de tantos, entonces tu tampoco deberías quedarte solo. Apóyate en mí.

Leo comenzó a temblar. Fue entonces que empezó a llorar mientras se cubría con las dos manos la cabeza.

-Es que todo esto es tan difícil, en verdad quisiera salir corriendo sin mirar a tras, pero no quiero huir tampoco, pero en verdad ya no tengo fuerzas para sobreponerme, no puedo ser ya su líder, pero es peor, ya no sé si puedo ser la cabeza de esta familia. Tal vez debería irme.

Ellos no lo sabían pero en ese momento Raph los estaba escuchando, algo en su interior lo hacía temblar, mientras que parecía arañar la madera de la pared. Casey se le acerco al notar que parecía espiar a su hermano y a su amigo.

-Hey Raph, ¿Qué pasa?

-Leo – dijo con un tono tan áspero que ya ni siquiera podía distinguirse su acento del Brox.

Casey se horrorizo un poco al notar que Raph llego a astillarse con la madera que estaba arañando, su amigo en verdad no se encontraba nada tranquilo. Si no hacia algo, esto podría terminar en una espantosa pelea a muerte entre hermanos y es posiblemente lo que menos se necesita en un funeral, aunque la gente ya empezaba a irse, solo quedaban él, su esposa, LH, el Profesor , Silver Sentinel y Karai. Pero de todas formas no quería el choque entre ellos. Sabía que no saldría bien.

-Oye, Raph, ven conmigo, se que necesitas y no creo que te sientas bien con tanta gente.

-No

-Vamos, ven, vamos al granero, no le digas a April pero escondí algo justo ahí. Sé que te sentirás mejor. Créeme, yo también necesito sentirme mejor.

Raph sentía en verdad que su mundo estaba desquebrajándose, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero Casey lo jalo a su lado y se lo llevo a la puerta de atrás que daba al nuevo granero.

En el granero de la granja había heno como era de esperarse, Casey se acerco a una de las pacas y busco atrás de ella, sacando una botella brandy, tenía como cuatro ocultas ahí. También tenía unos bazos desechables, le dio uno a Raph, quien negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida. No porque desaprobara esta manía de Jones de tener licor escondido, sino porque se le hacía ridículo. El humano le sirve en el vaso una cantidad bastante generosa.

-Ten, en verdad veo que te hace falta. – le dijo en el tono más compresivo que su personalidad le permitía.

Raphael se sienta en el heno suelto y comenzó a beberlo, a diferencia del whisky, el brandy no quema la garganta, es más bien un poco dulce con un leve sabor amargo, a la tortuga después del primer trago el resto paso rápido por su garganta al estomago. Después de llegar a la mitad del vaso suspiro un poco.

-¿Con que escondiéndote de April? – dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Sí, ha esto he llegado, ella como que se pone en una actitud muy mamona últimamente, se porta como si fuera un borracho perdido o algo.

-Jejeje, creo que estas en problemas serios. – dijo para seguir bebiendo el contenido de su vaso.

-Nah, ella tendrá que entenderlo.- dijo Casey sin el menor reparo. También se sirve y empieza a beber con su amigo.

Casey sentía mucho aprecio por ellos, en especial por Raph, si bien al principio no empezó con el pie izquierdo, a lo largo de los años ha llegado a verlo como un hermano menor. Él en verdad sentía mucho dolor por la muerte de Don, sentía que un chico como ese no debió terminar así su vida.

-Sabes… él era todo un caso.- dijo Raph mientras se serbia otro vaso. - ¿te conté sobre ese triceraton?

-¿Cuando lo de la invasión?- Pregunto el hombre.

-Nah hombre, esto paso unas semanas antes, nos encontramos con un triceraton que se quedo atorado en la tierra después de lo del edificio de los Utrones desapareciera, ya sabes, el caso es que él pobre tipo estaba todo perdido, según Donnie fue culpa de nuestro aire, para ellos es veneno, el caso es que nos confundió con sus superiores… - la tortuga jugaba un poco con su vaso, mientras ponía una sonrisa algo torcida. – cualquiera habría pensado que lo mejor sería que se alejara, al final él era un enemigo, ¿no? , ¿Sabes que hizo Donnie? Inmediatamente, sin pensarlo, busco la forma de darle un respirador, yo le grite que estaba loco, que si ese tipo recuperaba la cabeza nos causaría problemas, pero el simplemente respondió "él necesita ayuda y no puedo darle la espalda". Jejejeje – se rio por unos segundos, pero al final las lagrimas comenzaron a salir – él era así, generoso, tanto que no le importaba meterse en líos, ¿supiste que cuando lo atraparon los triceratons lo torturaron? El jamás dijo nada, me lo dijo Sensei, también me dijo que pudo sentir como Don busco su ayuda para proteger lo que sabía de los Utrones… él sufriendo y aun pensaba en los demás…- su respiración se agitaba por momentos.

-Calma Raph- le puso la mano en el hombro, Casey pudo sentir como temblaba.

-Mi pobre Brainiac, yo le decía así, el genio loco de la familia, creo que nunca le dije lo mucho que lo quería, lo muy orgulloso de ser su hermano mayor, nunca le agradecí todo lo que hacía por nosotros, santa madre de Moisés, ¡El tenia un maravilloso futuro, era listo, un chico maravilloso! ¡La persona más hermosa que he conocido! – Raph se derrumbo en sollozos, mientras sus lagrimas corrían sin cesar, ya había bebido su tercer vaso. - ¡¿Por qué no pude protegerlo?!

-No fue tu colpa, yo estuve ahí, era una pesadilla.

-¡Esos monstruos nos persiguieron porque yo fui descuidado… no sé cómo pero comenzaron a perseguirme a mí! – gruñía de una forma lamentable y lastimera.

-¡No estás hablando en serio!

-Ya no se, solo sé que falle, yo debería haber muerto, no él, no Donnie…

-¡No seas idiota!

-Leo me culpa, de eso estoy seguro, la forma en que me mira, me rehúye la mirada, el me desprecia lo sé, me desprecia en verdad… - estaba murmurando mientras parece que trataba de rascar el piso del granero, como si quisiera cavar un hoyo.

-Oh… no creo que sea eso, estas imaginando cosas, él no creo que sienta eso.

-Por eso se quiere ir, con ese maldito conejo…

-¿Cómo que se quiere ir? – Casey estaba sorprendido, no se imagino esa noticia.

-Nos quiere abandonar en este momento en que más lo nes… no, no ¡NOOOO!

Casey en ese momento comprendió, a pesar de que el también ya estaba un poco subido de copas, que tal vez darle de beber no había sido una buena idea.

-Leo va a saber quien soy ahora voy a hablar con él – en otras palabras Raph pensaba dejar que sus puños tuvieran más dialogo.

Casey en ese momento hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, en un movimiento rápido le quito los Sais a Raphael, quien al notar el hurto se puso bastante molesto.

-Casey, devuélvemelos – dijo con un tono bastante tenebroso.

-No lo creo, no estás en condiciones de portar armas blancas, necesitas descansar.

-¡Eso lo decido yo, devuélveme mis sais!

-¡NO! – dijo mientras salía corriendo del granero, corrió tan rápido que ni el mismo se lo creía, hasta que llego a la puerta trasera de la cabaña y se metió cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¿CASEY JONES, NO SEAS COBARDE, ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!

-¡RAPH, EN SERIO, COMO TU AMIGO TE DIGO QUE DEBES IR A DORMIR, EN LA MAÑANA SEGURO VERAS LAS COSAS MEJOR!

-GRRRRRR- en verdad estaba furioso.

-¿Casey, que pasa? ¿Por qué esta gritando Raph? – ahora si estaba el señor Jones en graves problemas, tendría que enfrentar a su esposa.

-¡No es nada, solo que creo que a Raph se le pasaron las cucharadas… jejeje.

-Has estado bebiendo… ¡Casey!

-No es momento para regaños.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ Y ENFRENTAME COMO UN HOMBRE! – se podían escuchar los gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿¡Y le diste de beber a Raphael?!

-Solo tres vasos de brandy, creo que le pego duro, pero le quite sus tenedores. No entiendo como se le subió tanto.

Lo más lógico era considerar el estado emocional y el hecho de que Raph pesaba menos que Casey, esos dos factores provocaron el resultado. Definitivamente no solo había fuego aquí, sino que no contento, el señor Jones le había echado al incendio gasolina.

Leo no pudo evitar notar los gritos, por lo más sagrado, eran unos gritos espantosos, por lo cual él se levanta de su asiento junto a Usagi y camina hacia la parte trasera, encontrando a su hermano en pleno escándalo.

-Raphael, ¿Por qué estas gritando? – se puso enérgico, se sentía horrorizado de que a unas horas del funeral su hermano estuviera hacendó esos desfiguros.

Solo escuchar la voz de su hermano, pareció tener la suficiente influencia en la tortuga de pañoleta roja para que se olvidara del humano. Como si solo pudiera en estos momentos caber en su mente una idea a la vez, ahora él se sentía dolido con Leo por tener esa conversación con Usagi.

-¡NO ME SALGAS CON QUE TE IMPORTA, TE ESCUCHE COMO TRAMAS ESCAPARTE E IRTE AL PLANETA DE ESE CONEJO!

-¡RESPETA A USAGI!

-¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO, CLARO, EL ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI QUE NOSOTROS! ¡PUES PUEDES LARGARTE CON EL SI TANTO DE CALIENTA LA CABEZA!

Leo sentía que esto era demasiado, Raph insinuaba cosa que no eran verdad, estaba insultando a Usagi que solo era un buen amigo, que incluso había sido tan amable y atento con su familia en un momento de dolor, Leo comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Pero en ese momento sintió la mano de Usagi.

-Leo San, tranquilo, tu hermano ha bebido, no le prestes oídos a lo que dice.

-¿QUIEN TE PIDIO METERTE CONEJO ASQUEROSO? – grito Raphael

Leonardo en ese momento corrió hasta su hermano y le dio un buen bofetón, podía aguantar cualquier insulto hacia él, podría sentir que por ver permitido la muerte de su hermano merecía el peor de los tratos, pero de ningún modo podía permitir injurias al único amigo sincero que lo apoya solo a él.

Raph se tambaleo un poco, se sobo la mejilla, el golpe había sido tan fuerte, que por un momento le recordó a las ostias que le daba su padre, pero eso en vez de calmarlo lo comenzó a enfadar de verdad. Mientras contenía las lágrimas al comprender o mejor dicho interpretar esta acción de su hermano, como prueba de su preferencia a Usagi sobre él.

-Vamos a arreglar esto de una vez por todas…- murmuro con tanto veneno en su voz que daba miedo.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos se fueron uno en sima de otro. Sin armas, solo con sus puños y aun así era de terror verlos pelear así, la sangre salpicaba a cada golpe, el sonido de los huesos chocando, los caparazones crujiendo contra la fachada, los gritos.

Mikey fue el primero en salir a través de una de las ventanas, para él el tiempo parecía ir muy lento, mas al ver cómo era que ello se golpeaban, la escena podía recordar a un par de perro peleando. Igual parecía carecer de sentido, ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? ¿Por qué hoy?, en ese momento noto como Usagi se dirigía a tratar de separarlos. El primer impulso de Michelangelo fue jalar de su yukata y lo arroja con fuerza para atrás. Después corrió directo a sus hermanos y saco sus nunchakus. En un rápido movimiento golpeo a Raphael en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate, después, antes de que Leo pudiera reaccionar le dio tan bien un golpe directo en el estomago.

Leo cayó de rodillas por el dolor, vio a su hermano pequeño, quien lo miraba de una forma irreconocible.

-¿Cómo se atreven a pelearse después del funeral de mi hermano? – su voz era áspera, era la primera vez que él le había hablado en días, y escuchar ese resentimiento profundo le había congelado.

-Yo… -Leo no sabía que decir.

-Ustedes me dan asco… - la mirada de Michelangelo era espantosa, sus ojos azules que siempre fueron alegres ahora reflejaban un odio que era insoportable. Entonces pateo a Leo antes de que pudiera recuperarse – ¡SOLO PIENSAN EN USTEDES, ESTOY ARTO DE USTEDES DOS!

En ese momento él golpeo nunchaku con toda su fuerza, lo que en ese momento todos escucharon fue el sonido de madera chocando y astillándose, para ser seguido de un gemido.

-Aaaagg.

Sentinel sintió tanto horror al darse cuenta de la consecuencia de su acción, buscando evitar que su amigo hiciera en ese lapsus de locura algo que pudiera lamentar por siempre, se había interpuesto entre Mikey y Leo, el madero al chocar con su cuerpo invulnerable se había despedazado, algunas astillas se habían clavado en el cuerpo de Mikey, causándole dolor.

-¡Mi-Mikey! – gimió Leo al ver como su hermano menor se hincaba y se sujetaba el cuello y el hombro que sangraban un poco.

La siguiente media hora LH se encargo de sacar cuidadosamente las astillas del cuello y el hombro. En la cocina de la cabaña, mientras que sus hermanos eran atendidos en otros lugares de la misma.

-¡Déjala, déjala, déjala! - la tortuga de mascada naranja suplicaba al cocodrilo, pero él no le haría caso, sin importar lo mucho que le doliera.

Esto probaba que Mikey no estaba bien, todos vieron como estuvo a punto de rematar a uno de sus hermanos.

-Mikey, ya termine – dijo LH después de quitarle la ultima astilla. Y dedicándose a hacerle unas puntadas en la herida más grande.

-¿Leatherhead, puedo vivir contigo? – dijo Mikey con una voz algo tímida.

-¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? – fue lo primero que le pudo decir al escuchar esta petición.

-Ya no los soporto mas, mi hermano se ha ido, el era la única persona con quien contaba, ya no quiero estar con Leo ni con Raph, ellos solo pelean, siempre pelean. – decía en un tono suplicante, como si pidiera que alguien lo salvara de algo, estaba temblando.

-¿Pero porque conmigo? Podrías vivir con los Jones…

-No, yo quiero vivir contigo, Casey es muy amigo de Raphael, no sería in gran cambio, ya no quiero estar con ellos, no los soporto, voy a terminar matándolos… - Mikey apretaba la mandíbula de una forma que a Leatherhead le parecía preocupante.

-Leatherhead, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le pidió Sentinel mientras le daba una mirada a Mikey.

LH se alejo un poco de su primo y fue con el alto hombre de piel oscura.

-Tal vez sería lo mejor si él vive un tiempo contigo. Estoy viendo que en verdad sufre de una crisis nerviosa. Yo lo llevaría a vivir con migo, pero entre mi trabajo en la editorial y mi trabajo como héroe no estaría el tiempo que el necesita.

-Entiendo lo que dice Williams, pero yo no soy la mejor opción – dijo algo nervioso el cocodrilo – mi temperamento es algo volátil.

-Disculpa, pero yo no veo eso que sea un problema, yo he visto que en estos años has logrado un mayor dominio de tus emociones, además eres lo más cercano a su doctor, creo que eres la mejor persona para apoyarlo, además de que él te está pidiendo justo a ti para eso.

LH miro perplejo al héroe, después dirigió una mirada a su desafortunado primo, quien en esos momentos lagrimeaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos tenían una expresión tan triste.

-Yo ayudare en lo que pueda, él es también mi amigo y no soporto verlo así. – dijo Silver Sentinel (Wall como le llamaban desde que les dijo su verdadero nombre) mientras le daba unos golpes en la espalda al cocodrilo.

Esto no sería fácil ¿pero que en este mundo lo es?

* * *

**UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN EL AREA 51**

_Donatello está listo para reiniciar funciones motoras, se ha cumplido días para que Donatello pueda mover su cuerpo, Beth está junto a Donatello, Beth hace esa deformación en su rostro a Donatello en la cámara, sonreír, es el nombre de la deformación de su rostro, mientras Donatello ve a Donatello en cama. Donatello tiene menos protección en su cabeza, Donatello puede ver cámara digital prostética en la cavidad izquierda, "ojo nuevo" Beth dijo. _

-Bien todos, hoy es el día que hemos esperado, se que normalmente no nos felicitamos por nada, pero puesto que nuestro querido Alfil, también conocido como El Señor del 51 círculo infernal.- dice la doctora a sus compañeros. Los científicos se reían, solo cuando Bishop no estas pueden relajarse un poco, él en verdad a logrado intimidar a cada miembro del cuerpo científico. – Podemos ser4 mas joviales y felicitarnos, hemos hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora.

-Bravo, bravo… - hay algunos aplausos además.

-Donatello, estás preparado, en este momento se te inyectara adrenalina, empezaras a despertar. Ahora esta es la última vez que te hablo por la computadora, solo quedara la función del sintetizador, la única forma de que conserves el contacto con el exterior será por tus órganos sensoriales. Así que escucha mi voz, ella te guiara en este momento.

-Donatello seguirá instrucciones de Beth.

-Bien, te estaré esperando del otro lado del túnel.

-Afirmativo. -Dijo el sintetizador de voz mientras que los medios de contacto externos eran desinstalados, ahora estaba solo en la oscuridad, sin forma de saber que pasaba en el exterior.

_Donatello esta solo en la oscuridad, tanta quietud es ilógica, Donatello siente como si tuviera conflicto, Donatello necesita a Beth, Beth no está por ningún lado._

-¿Dónde se localiza Beth? – dijo repentinamente el sintetizador de voz a través de la bocina.

-Donatello, ¿me escuchas? – dijo la doctora mientras se acercaba a la cavidad del oído derecho de la tortuga. Su voz era tierna, como si le hablara a un bebe en el vientre. – Donatello.

La tortuga seguía preguntando por la mujer.

-Donatello, estoy aquí pequeño, estoy aquí para ti.

Donatello escucha algo, sonido de algún lado, Donatello detecto sonido, Donatello identifica sonido, Donatello entra en conflicto, sonido demasiado lejano.

-Donatello ha escuchado sonido, sonido no identificable.

-Creo que fue demasiado pronto, no está identificando mi voz. – declaro algo frustrada la terapeuta mientras acariciaba la cien de la tortuga.

-Donatello ha detectado algo, necesita repetición, Donatello necesita repetición.

-Donatello, me escuchas, sientes esto – la doctora comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la tortuga, con la esperanza de que su sentido del tacto se haya recuperado.

-Se ha repetido, Donatello detecta un sentido, detecta, detecta.

-Parece que al menos el sentido del tacto si esta activo. – murmuro la doctora mientras examinaba las lecturas, su paciente parecía estar saliendo poco a poco del coma. – tomara horas pero necesita que insistamos.

-Ness,¿ estás segura de que no sería mejor posponer el despertarlo? – pregunto su colega el Dr. Scout.

-No, ahora sé que es momento de hacerlo, necesita pasar este proceso, de lo contrario su rehabilitación podría tomar muchos años. El Director no creo que sea tan paciente. El está muy interesado en él desde el principio a diferencia de los otros.

Los otros a los que se referían eran soldados que fueron heridos en Irak, las bajas o mejor dicho los desaparecidos en acción, ellos fueron los primeros sujetos de experimentación de este proceso de regeneración cerebral, podría decirse que fueron una decepción, esta tecnología alíen era todavía un misterio, mezclarla con nanotecnología de la tierra era todavía un campo nuevo y misterioso, cuando Donatello fue sometido, no se tenía esperanzas, pero ahí lo tenía, el primer sujeto que recupero un grado de función intelectual, para Beth Ness el chico es un milagro de la ciencia. El tesoro que había buscado toda su vida, no permitiría que Bishop y su impaciencia lo malograran.

**Notas finales**: ahora les toca a ustedes regalarme sus comentarios, sé que es leída la historia, siempre me pone de buen ánimo que la gente comente, ayuda a motivar mi creatividad.

Y gracias por leer.


	5. Mikey - El primer mes

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero**: _Hola, ya sé lo que había dicho en el capitulo anterior, que era probable que fuera mi última actualización de este año, pero repentinamente no pude dejar de sentir entusiasmo por un capitulo en particular, este vino a mi durante la fiesta y no pude dejarlo hasta terminarlo, digamos así que voy a ir incluyendo que pasa con cada uno de las tres tortugas sobrevivientes, porque es necesario saber que les pasa, Donnie está teniendo problemas para salir del coma, esta algo perdido en su interior, pero no se preocupen, encontrara el camino._

_Bueno, estoy cansada y necesito seguir con mis demás actividades, pero les dejo este capítulo para su consideración. Solo dejo en claro que yo no soy dueña de ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Tampoco soy la autora de The Tale of Peter Rabbit, la autora es Beatrix Potter, ella también lo ilustro por cierto, los fragmentos solo son citas traducidas al español._

OMS*es la Guía de Trastornos Psiquiátricos, todos los psiquiatras tiene una copia, en el vienen listados los trastornos, síndromes y enfermedades mentales con una descripción detallada, se reedita cada año y es bastante costoso. Por eso pongo el término "por una inexplicable razón" cuando me refiero a la forma en que fue desechado.

**Pulpomolcagetero! A 26 de Diciembre del 2012**

* * *

**Renacimiento de Hamato Donatello**

**Capitulo 5: Mikey - El primer mes**

Mikey ni siquiera fue a buscar sus cosas, él solamente fue a vivir con Leatherhead después de regresar de Massachusetts, su enorme primo acondiciono un viejo vagón para que fuera su habitación. Pero Mikey parecía seguir triste o distante más bien, incluso sufría de terrores nocturno. Sufría constantemente de pesadillas, todas relacionadas a aquellos eventos traumáticos que había experimentado en su vida, todas con el común denominador de tener a Donatello como protagonista. Dormir nunca había sido tan desgastante.

Pero entonces algo paso, de un momento a otro Mikey parecía tener sueño todo el día, LH al principio considero que Mikey ahora estaba sufriendo de depresión clínica, solo se levantaba a comer y volvía a la cama, ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Klunk, quien maullaba todo el tiempo como suplicando la atención de su dueño, quien simplemente no parecía tener intenciones de despertar por un periodo de 8 horas en el día y aun así dormir durante las noches.

LH sintió preocupación ante este comportamiento y decidió investigar al respecto. El cocodrilo no era un psiquiatra, no tenia estudios especializados, pero tenía a su disposición una copia del OMS*, este libro en realidad era de Don, el Profesor (quien vivía en la súper estructura con los indigentes de Nueva York, no el Fujitoi) lo había encontrado y se lo había obsequiado unos años atrás, alguien debió tirarlo por alguna razón incomprensible, recordaba como Don había estado estudiándolo con detenimiento, incluso afirmo que gracias a él pudo identificar que Mikey sufre un trastorno, TDAH. Pero creo que se podría hablar por muchos al decir que eso no fue sorpresa.

Era obvio que su condición mas lo sucedido hubiera detonado el cuadro depresivo en él, LH se dispuso a buscar el tratamiento más adecuado, no podía dejarlo así, era demasiado doloroso. El cocodrilo abrió el libro y comenzó a hojear sus páginas, fue cuando noto una hoja de papel que dividía el contenido, era una nota, escrita con letra pequeña y uniforme. Reconoció que era una nota de Don, según pudo oler, el papel llevaba años entre las páginas del libro.

"Creo que siempre supe que era diferente, pero ahora que lo he confirmado siento que estoy un poco más tranquilo, Newton lo tenía, Einstein lo tenía, Tim Burton lo tiene. Solo espero que Mikey no se entere de esto, porque después de que yo le diagnostique el TDAH, él seguro jamás me dejaría olvidar que yo también tengo un trastorno de este tipo. No es que me importe mucho, solo que la idea de él sacándolo a colación cada rato me da migraña."

¿Don tenía un trastorno? Esto despertó un poco la curiosidad de LH, pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál? La nota solo decía que tres humanos famosos lo tuvieron, pero no decía el nombre. ¿Entonces cual era? Tal vez la respuesta estaba justo en las páginas que estaban divididas por la hoja. LH comenzó a checar las páginas, tardo un tiempo mientras leía y analizaba el contenido, fue entonces cuando encontró un síndrome, leyó sus características con detenimiento, las volvió a leer y trato de recordar el comportamiento de Don, no encajaba en absolutamente en todo, pero podría decirse que dicho síndrome se caracteriza por variar de persona en persona, pero en la mayoría de los casos, siempre hay un factor predominante, la fijación de la persona por ciertos temas y un aislamiento social. Tal vez en el caso de Don, el ver sido una tortuga mutante lo hizo menos difícil. O tal vez el síndrome hizo más fácil ser una tortuga mutante.

Una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujo en el rostro del cocodrilo, este era el secreto de su amigo, así que lo dejaría así, como un secreto o mejor dicho una confidencia entre los dos, destruyo la nota con su mechero y volvió al tema que lo hizo empezar a leer en primer lugar.

Pero mientras LH estaba buscando en la guía, Mikey estaba comenzando a despertar. Le pareció escuchar un sonido, el cual reconocía como alguien trabajando en el taller de su hermano, eso hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, podía sentir que tenía fuerzas de nuevo y se levanto de la cama y camino para salir del vagón.

En ese momento al asomarse del vagón pudo ver a su hermano, como siempre, sentado en su mesa de trabajo, tratando de armar algo, quien sabe que chisme, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Mikey y camino sigilosamente atrás de su hermano.

-Hey Don… - Donatello se sobresalto, para mirarlo molesto, Mikey sabía que él siempre le molestaba esas cosas, especialmente que le hablara mientras él estaba tan adsorbido en su trabajo, Don como siempre lo miro con un enfado visible en sus ojos. - ¿Qué haces, bro? – le pregunto casi a punto de reír.

-Pues soldado esta pieza para los controles del Caparazón de Combate, hasta que cierta persona me asusto desconsideradamente.

-Oye, yo estaba dormido hasta que tú me despertaste con tu ruido, creo que el desconsiderado es otro. – aun seguía sonriendo, él se sentía feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? – de repente Don ve en su reloj de pulso, eran las 5 de la mañana.

-No sé cómo puedes trabajar casi 20 horas y dormir 4, a ese paso vas a volverte viejo y feo antes de tiempo.

-Y tu muy guapo ¿no?

-Jejeje… oye, se me olvido preguntarte, ¿leíste lo que escribí?

Don se le quedo viendo un momento, se acordó de lo que estaba hablándole.

-Ah tu escrito, si, leí el capitulo, creo que es bueno, me sorprendió.

-¿Crees que es una obra de arte?

-Más bien me sorprendió que puedas escribir algo así.

-¡Oye! – le quiso dar una palmada en la nuca a Don, pero su hermano la esquiva.

-La verdad se pienso que es bueno ¿se lo has mostrado a Will?

-¿Qué? No, claro que ya parece que me voy a quemar con el de esta forma.

-Un momento, tú, Michelangello, mi hermano, ¿apenado por algo? ¿Esto es algún tipo de sarcasmo o ironía? Pues no estoy entendiendo.

-No es eso, no estoy apenado, solo que crees que yo puedo ser tomado en serio como escritor, ustedes no me toman en serio, incluso no creo que Will lo haga, una vez vi en su departamento un manuscrito que pude leer, era bueno y parece que fue rechazado, era seguro de un tipo que fue a la universidad. Por muy mi amigo que sea Will, no creo que él de ni dos centavos por un manuscrito de un tipo que se ha pasado gran parte de su vida en las coladeras.

-Mikey, si eso te preocupa puedes sacar un titulo por internet, yo obtuve así mi grado de ingeniero.

-Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, eres un genio, es de esperarse que tengas un grado superior. Vamos, los dos sabemos que nunca se me ha dado eso de estudiar, como dice Raph, soy cabeza de caparazón.

-No digas eso, ni eres tonto, una persona tonta no podría escribir una historia. No escuches lo que dice Raph, ni siquiera él se cree ni la mitad de las cosas que dice. La razón por la que no puedes concentrarte sobre temas que no te gustan, es por el TDAH, pero te lo digo en serio, eres bueno contando historias, a mi me gusta mucho la ficción, pero yo no tengo talento para imaginar historias, tampoco tengo tu talento para dibujar. No eres un cabeza hueca, eres inteligente y creativo.

-Ya párale, Bro, te lo voy a creer, jejeje.

-Vamos, solo considéralo, mándale un capitulo al correo de Will, nunca se sabe.

-Eeeeh, lo voy a pensar- dijo Mikey mientras daba una vuelta con la vista a su alrededor, se sentía algo sorprendido sobre las palabras de Don, había dicho que él era inteligente y creativo, su hermano el genio dijo eso, se sentía tan bien, pero una parte le decía "solo lo dice porque te quiere, no puede ser en serio", pero aun así se sentía tan bien.

-Donnie… - en ese momento el se dio la vuelta y noto que su hermano no estaba, en realidad el no estaba en la guarida, estaba en la casa de LH. -¿Donnie? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Donnie?

La voz de Mikey sonaba alarmada, su hermano, con quien estaba hablando hace unos segundos había desaparecido por completo. Junto a él se encontraba Klunk, maullando junto a sus pies tratando de llamar su atención. LH escucho también sus continuos llamados a su hermano.

-¿Mikey, que pasa?

-¿Donde está Donnie? El estaba aquí junto a mí, estábamos hablando. – dijo asustado.

Leatherhead se preocupo al escuchar esta afirmación, entonces noto algo y dijo a Mikey.

-Mírame, quiero ver tus ojos – fue entonces cuando noto que las pupilas de su primo estaban dilatadas, el estaba drogado. Había o tenido un episodio de sonambulismo o una alucinación. Pero más importante, LH no le había dado ningún medicamento con el que pudiera estar así.

-Mikey, dime, has estado tomando algo.

Mikey le rehuyó un poco con la mirada. Pero el lagarto no podía dejar pasar esto, como su pariente, como su médico no podía ser permisivo, dejo a Mikey a un lado y se dirigió a su habitación, tal vez en otra circunstancia Michelangelo habría hecho algún tipo de reclamo, pero en el estado en que estaba, no reacciono ante el hecho de que un cocodrilo estaba revolviendo sus cosas, solo reacciono cuando se dio cuenta que LH había levantado el colchón y descubierto varios pastilleros, el cocodrilo levanto uno y a través de sus lentes que aun llevaba puestos leyó: Benzodiazepam, un potente sedante que es también conocido por ser altamente aditivo. LH sabía que Mikey no pudo habérselo robado a él ya que él jamás conto con ese tipo de drogas, estos pastilleros correspondían a los de una farmacia, tal vez en un descuido, la tortuga salió y robo una farmacia.

Mikey al ver que su reserva había sido descubierta entro corriendo y trato de tomar todas las pastillas que podía, - no te las lleves, son mías.

-Michelangelo, me llevo esto, ahora entiendo porque estas dormido todo el tiempo – se sentía algo frustrado por no haberse dado cuenta, era tan obvio, y pensando que era la depresión, LH toma del caparazón a Mikey y lo trata de quitar de sobre los pastilleros, el abrazaba algunos como si fueran algo vital para él.

-Es que tu no entiendes, no sabes lo que se siente, todo el tiempo tengo pesadillas, solo quiero dormir sin soñar – el tono de la tortuga sonaba tan lastimera, tan patética.

-Mikey, no puedes estar tomando Benzodiazepam como si fueran dulces, esas pastillas dañaran tu hígado y los riñones, a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros no podemos ser candidatos a un trasplante. – dijo enérgicamente mientras enfrentaba a la tortuga a su cara, cualquiera que no conociera la relación de estos dos mutantes creería que el cocodrilo planeaba arrancarle la cabeza a la tortuga. Muy lejos de la verdad, el solo quiere salvarlo.

-¡No me regañes, lo que menos quiero es que me regañen! – sonaba como un niñito ahora, como si dijera "¿Ya no me quieres?" mientras sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Mikey, si se cómo te sientes, se que te sientes solo, se que las pesadillas son espantosas y dan miedo, pero no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida dormido, tú no eres así.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo fuerzas ya, duele demasiado.

-No estás solo, muchos te queremos, lo sabes. Yo te prometo ayudarte con las pesadillas, encontrare la forma.

-Donnie había vuelto… estaba en su taller, estábamos hablando, era como si nada hubiera pasado… mi hermanito estaba aquí.

-Miaww, miaww – Klunk maullaba tristemente, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de los dos mutantes.

-Míralo, él ha estado todo el tiempo llamándote, esos maullidos me suenan a "¡Mikey, te necesito!", es tu bebé, ¿recuerdas?

Mikey vio unos momentos a su gato, la criatura lo vio con sus grandes ojos verdes, mientras seguía maullando triste.

-¡Soy una tortuga horrible! – comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-No, claro que no, solo estas pasando por una mala racha – dijo LH mientras abrazaba cuidadosamente a su amigo. Su pobre primo temblaba entre sus brazos a causa de los sollozos. Así estuvieron unos cinco minutos. Los sollozos de Mikey hacían eco por el lugar, junto con uno que otro maullido triste y acompañados además de uno que otro suspiro que sonaba mas como un siseo.

LH tenía también sus propios problemas en que pensar, después de todo, tal vez este tiempo junto a Mikey también seria corto.

* * *

**EN UN DEPARTAMENTO EN NUEVA YORK.**

Will Brown, cuyo alias es Silver Sentry, editor de una editorial de libros de bolsillo y superhéroe extraordinario al fin había regresado a casa después de lidiar con su doble trabajo. en ese momento decidió que era hora de revisar su bandeja de entrada, la cual no había revisado en semanas y seguro los correos se habían acumulado. Al encender su computadora se abrió su correo automáticamente y vio 87 correos no abiertos. Pasó a la bandeja y vio la lista, rápidamente la leyó, algunos eran notificaciones de Facebook, otro correo que solo decía prueba nuestro programa o aprende español por internet.

-Mi Español es bastante bueno, incluso se Francés, Alemán, Sueco y un poco de Japonés, pero gracias por la oferta- dijo en un muy decente español mientras sonreía pícaramente. Entonces fue cuando su mirada topo con correo que reconoció inmediatamente. Ese correo estaba sin abrir desde el mes pasado. El correo causo que los pelos de su nuca se le erizaran. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma, también noto que había un ajunto, pero lo que le llamo la atención era el Asunto "Lee este capítulo por favor".

Silver Sentry no tardo en abrirlo y comenzó a leer la carta:

_Hola Will._

_Sé que has de estar muy ocupado, lo he visto en las noticias últimamente, por eso no te sientas mal de no haber contestado en un buen tiempo esta carta, solo te pido que leas por favor el capitulo que te mando, lo escribió Mikey y no es porque sea mi hermano, pero la verdad me parece muy bueno, pero sé que tu como editor tendrás un mayor criterio que yo. Mikey no te ha mostrado nada de lo que escribe porque creo que tiene pena o cree que no es bueno, además de que no me hace caso cuando le digo lo contrario, si cree que tienes talento por favor anímalo a seguir escribiendo, creo que a ti si te escuchara. XD_

_Espero que tengas un buen descanso cuando leas esto. XD_

_Don_

Will estaba muy apenado, le hubiera gustado haber leído el correo antes de todo esto. Ahora ya era tarde para disculparse por haber tardado. Lo único que queda era respetar este deseo de alguien que ya no está, pero por unos momentos pensó:"Seré objetivo, después de todo es mi trabajo y seré muy serio al respecto", y entonces descargo el documento de Word, era un capitulo de 3456 palabras.

* * *

**EN EL AREA 51**

Donatello está en la oscuridad, los murmullos siguen ahí, no han cesado los murmullos, Donatello no identifica dirección de los murmullos extraños. Donatello necesita a Beth, Beth no está aquí.

La Doctora Ness se sentó a su lado, tenía entre sus manos un viejo libro, un tomo grande de tamaño de una carpeta, de tapa dura y algo gastada, era un libro para niños, en la pasta estaba la ilustración de un conejo. Ella abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, a su lado había una bolsa de lona, con varios libros para niños en su interior, libros que muchos niños de habla inglesa habían leído para aprender a leer, libros de cuentos para llevar a la cama a los niños, ella no pretendía llevar a dormir no obstante a su paciente, quería despertarlo.

-"Había una vez" – Comenzó a leer – "cuatro conejitos, llamados Pompón, Motita, Cola de Algodón y…"

_"Pedrito. Vivían con su madre en un montículo de arena bajo las raíces de un_

_enorme abeto._

_-Queridos míos,- les dijo una mañana la señora Conejo, -pueden ir al campo o_

_al sendero, pero no vayan a la huerta del señor Gregorio. Allí vuestro padre_

_tuvo un accidente: la señora lo metió en un pastel_."

-Ness… ¿le estás leyendo Pedrito conejo? – le pregunto el Dr. Scout, con un gran grado de incredulidad.

-Si – dijo simplemente la Doctora Ness.

-Es un libro para niños.

-Lo sé, yo lo leí de niña y se lo leí a mi hijo – dijo con ese mismo tono simple.

-A Alfil no le agradara esto, dirá que le estas llenando el cerebro de tonterías.

-Bishop puede pensar lo que quiera, el será Dios aquí si quieres, pero yo sé lo que es mejor para mi paciente.

-Tal vez estamos teniendo el enfoque equivocado, no deberíamos tratarlo como un niño.

-Ahora es un niño – dijo mientras ponía una mirada dura en dirección a su colega.

-Un niño humano, el no es humano.

-No, no lo es, pero si recuerdas, su mente tenia originalmente muchas similitudes con la mente humana, ahora… si, admito que su mente se ha vuelto excesivamente simple, le hemos metido a través del implante información, para sustituir la parte faltante de su cerebro, pero aun sigue siendo un ser simple… yo solo quiero encontrar un modo de recompensarlo, ya sabes, no quiero estarle dando dulces como si fuera un perro al que estoy amaestrando para que haga gracias, quiero que sea creativo, Bishop creo que también, medite y me di cuenta que leerle será un premio apropiado, todos los niños aman que les cuenten cuentos, aun los de hoy en día.

-Pero Ness…

-Pero nada, tengo por lo menos 12 horas para leerle antes de que llegue Bishop a meter sus narices en el proyecto y pedir que lo adoremos como el Dios que se cree que es, o tal vez el en efecto es Dios aquí después de todo, solo que yo no me siento tan impresionada por él como para adorarlo. – dijo en un tono simple, el Dr. Scout se alejo un poco, sabía que ella era una brillante experta en el tema de la rehabilitación, había ayudado a muchos de los soldados a alcanzar su potencial después de ser intervenidos, pero no podía negar que en ocasiones ella mostraba un lado algo extravagante. Este era uno de esos momentos donde una discusión era imposible. Ella continuo leyendo justo donde se había quedado:

_"-Tengo que salir. Váyanse ahora mismo y no_

_hagan travesuras._

_La señora Conejo tomó una canasta y un paraguas y atravesó el bosque hasta_

_llegar a la panadería. Compró un pan de trigo y cinco bollos de pasas de uvas._

_Pompón, Motita y Cola de Algodón, que eran conejitas muy buenas, fueron a_

_recoger moras por el sendero._

_Pero Pedrito, que era muy desobediente, corrió derechito a la huerta del_

_señor Gregorio y…"_


	6. Encuentro con la criatura y El Despertar

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero**: Hola, espero que se la hayan pasado bien el pasado fin de año, celebrando que no se acabo el mundo (otra vez) y esperando la nueva fecha del fin de la humanidad (yo quisiera mejor el contacto directo con vida inteligente de otro planeta, con eso de que el Vaticano ya tiene un protocolo para convertir al catolicismo a los alienígenas, ¿se lo imaginan?).

Ya siendo serios, quiero hacer una aclaración sobre el tema del parentesco de LH y las tortugas. Este relato empieza justamente 5 años después de Turtles Forever, LH lleva en la familia 6 años aproximadamente, en una constante convivencia. Al igual que Casey y Abril, él desarrollo un vinculo afectivo solido con ellos, mi propuesta es como pudo ser el desarrollo de su relación parental. LH no puede ser considerado un hermano más, ya que es un vinculo que regularmente se desarrolla de toda una vida de convivencia, pero en si están relacionados, yo imagino una situación donde Mikey le dice un día en alguna conversación primo y de ahí en adelante todos empiezan a llamarlo Primo de cariño y el también les considera sus primos (porque su relación familiar evoluciono en eso, en algo mas fraternal).

Otro punto que creo que es importantes es el aspecto emocional, LH es un genio, no lo niego, creció con los utrons, eso también ayuda pero según lo que puedo apreciar de la psicología de LH, desde su primera aparición, a pesar de ser adulto, muy educado y cordial, lo percibo un poco infantil e ingenuo, eso se puede apreciar en los capítulos de la tercera temporada donde sale, como si su crecimiento hubiera sido más acelerado, incluso tal vez sus ataques son prueba de su inmadurez emocional que no está a la par con su gran intelecto, en la serie yo le calculé una edad emocional de diez años, aquí el ya está en una edad emocional de dieciséis pero sin los líos de las hormonas, pero su cuerpo es de la edad de 38 años, ya esta mas centrado y puede manejar un poco mejor su ira, pero aun no se siente en confianza.

Espero haber sido clara en esta explicación. Cualquier duda háganmelo saber.

**Pulpomolcagetero! 31 de Diciembre del 2012**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Encuentro con la criatura y el despertar**

En la oscuridad solo existían los pensamientos de una tortuga.

_"Donatello está en la oscuridad, completa oscuridad, no es lógico, no es lógico, Beth no se encuentra aquí, Beth confirmo que guía a Donatello, pero Beth no contacta a Donatello. Sonido persistente, sonido persistente. Oscuridad completa. Donatello no ha tenido contacto con Beth."_

Esos eran sus pensamientos_._

En la oscuridad de su mente, se encontraba la criatura, quien fue en su primera vida Hamato Donatello, quien había sido un ninja, un genio, un amigo, un hermano, un hijo, había amado y sido amado, pero todo eso se había ido, la segunda vida era inquietante y extraña, ahora era solo una criatura sin un propósito fijo, dependiente de aquella primera imagen implantada en la zona artificial de su cerebro, Beth, como conocía a la mujer, ella había sido lo primero que había visto y entendido, Beth era seguridad, era calor, era el Sol en esta oscuridad eterna. En este laberinto de oscuridad. Ella le había prometido "enseñarle cosas bonitas que todos debemos saber", ella le había prometido despertar y vivir. Beth tenía ese poder, debía confiar en Beth.

Para Donatello no existía Splinter, no existía Leo, no existía Raph, no existía Mikey, no existía April, incluso Donatello tampoco existiría si no fuera porque el nombre fue también un elemento implantado. No había amor, no había odio, no había pasado, no había futuro, solo existía Beth, el presente significaba Beth, la esperanza significaba Beth.

La pobre tortuga en su mundo completamente oscuro, solo podía esperar una señal, algo que le indicara el camino a seguir. Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, comenzó a tener la sensación de no estar solo, pero aquello que le hacía compañía más que una presencia benigna, era algo que le provocaba una sensación de miedo. Sabía lo que era el miedo, Bishop le enseño a temer. Bishop… mientras que para él Beth representaba el lado agradable de la vida, Bishop era lo desagradable y atemorizante. Pero esto era diferente a Bishop, esta presencia lo hacía sentir estremecido por dentro. Donatello, como se identificaba la tortuga sin pasado, estaba frente a frente a aquello que vivía en la oscuridad más primitiva de su cerebro, la cosa tenía unos ojos que resplandecían, rojos, fieros e inamovibles. Donatello sabia en su interior que esa criatura era temible, no por esos ojos, sino algo en sus entrañas vacías, algo en su corazón hueco, algo en su criterio plano, algo en alguna parte sin nombre le gritaba _¡ES PELIGROSO!_, fuera lo que fuera, le guiaba a huir de aquello, a buscar un lugar seguro, lejos de esa cosa peligrosa de ojos rojos resplandecientes como brasas.

_"Donatello se aleja de aquí, ser extraño es peligro, peligroso. Donatello capta murmullos, murmullos deben conducir a algún lugar, Donatello debe seguir los murmullos."_

En medio de la oscuridad la tortuga comenzó su largo recorrido hacia la dirección de los murmullos. Caminando en la oscuridad, a un ritmo lento pero seguro, podía sentir la mirada roja siguiéndolo a cada paso, podía sentir su respiración, ¿Por qué lo seguía? ¿Qué interés podía tener en la pequeña tortuga?

-Donatello, no sé si me escuchas, yo tengo mis razones para estar aquí – decía Beth al oído de la tortuga, mientras que había escondido en su habitación los libros de cuentos, Bishop regresaría en unas cuatro horas. Parece que termino sus asuntos mucho antes de lo planeado. Ella no había dormido en 36 horas, se veía tan cansada.- Sé que es posible que no entiendas todo lo que te digo, pero escúchame solamente, - su voz sonaba algo débil, agotada - Donatello, aquí afuera hay tantas cosas maravillosas, existe el Sol que calienta la tierra todos los días, existe el cielo, varía dependiendo de la temperatura, puede estar solo de un color azul plano, o estar salpicado por nubes que parecen algodón, blancas, también puede volverse oscuro y gris, incluso cuando el sol de va a dormir, se vuelve completamente negro, salpicado por pequeñas lucecitas…

_"Donatello percibe algo, los murmullos, suenan mas uniformemente, los murmullos suenan como voz, la voz está hablando, ¿es voz de Beth?"_

-Son tantas lucecitas que jamás podrías acabar de contarlas, también pasa que la lluvia refresca la tierra, aun aquí, en este lugar hemos tenido lluvia, el olor de la tierra mojada es uno de los mas maravillosos de este mundo, huele como paz y tranquilidad, como si la Tierra fuera limpiada enteramente – Ella se veía triste mientras pensaba en el mundo que había dejado atrás al venir a vivir a el reino personal de Bishop – existe todo tipo de animales, así también todo tipo de personas, la gente puede creer en lo que quiera, Donatello, quiero que un día podamos ver ese mundo juntos, se que quieres aprender, se que quieres estar aquí, sal de la oscuridad, te pido por favor que salgas, por favor, por favor, por favor – su voz se había quebrado un poco, podía sentir como el peso del mundo le venía en sima, si Donatello no despertaba, si no lo hacía antes de que Bishop regresara, tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a ver a Donatello como no volvió a ver a ninguno de los sujetos del experimento. Bishop quería recuperar la mente del mutante a cualquier precio, tal vez haría algo desalmado con él si no despertaba. Beathriz Ness no quería eso, quería seguir en este proyecto, lo necesitaba, había dedicado al experimento 10 años de su vida.

-Por favor niño… despierta, necesito que despiertes, que me veas con tus propios sentidos, por…

"_Donatello detecta La Luz, Donatello a confirmado, Beth ha hecho contacto"_ ve la luz se filtra a través de lo que parecería la entrada de una caverna, no, algo le decía que eso no era una caverna, sino la cavidad de su propio caparazón. El instinto nunca miente, aunque en realidad esto podría ser una representación simbólica, si se prefiere, ya que desde su mutación tantos años atrás, nunca ha podido volver a encogerse dentro de su propio caparazón, tal vez en su mente, necesitaba seguir identificándose con sus ancestros más simples. Esa necesidad lo había acompañado en la primera vida, y todo indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en esta segunda vida. Ve a la criatura atrás suyo, es enorme y gruñe mostrando hileras de dientes, estaba retrocediendo siseando, parece tener problemas con la luz, no se siente cómodo con ella, así que la bestia de ojos rojos como dos brazas se aleja, por ahora. Aquel extraño presentimiento parece saber más de la cosa en la oscuridad de lo que Donatello puede analizar.

_"Donatello va a Beth"_

-Por favor niño… por…

-Beerrrr

El gemido la asusto un poco, como si hubiera provenido de un cadáver al cual se le había demostrado que carecía de signos vitales, cuando ella se recupero de aquel susto, pudo constatar que él estaba luchando por abrir sus ojos.

-Donatello ¿puedes oír?

-Donatello puede oír – dijo el sintetizador.

En ese momento ella llamo al resto del equipo que la había dejado sola con su radio.

-Chicos, la tortuga salió del coma, necesito apoyo.

Ella decidió seguir con las preguntas.

-Donatello ¿puedes moverte?

La tortuga en la cama tenia pequeños espasmos, los cuales posiblemente se debían a sus intentos de moverse, después de unos minutos pudo mover un poco el cuello y los dedos de su mano derecha, pero posiblemente quería hacer algo más significativo como mover su único brazo.

-Negativo, fuerza insuficiente. Donatello no puede moverse.

-Eso será la primera prioridad en su rehabilitación – piensa en voz alta mientras mira emocionada, ella no creía que pudiera estar tan lúcido de sus sensaciones, tenía que probar si esto no era una parálisis, tomo una aguja y comenzó a picotearlo cuidadosamente. –Donatello indícenme si lo sientes. Di pica cuando lo sientas.

Lo pico en el brazo.

-Pica

Lo pico en la cara.

-Pica

Lo pico en el muslo.

-Pica

Lo pico en el pie.

-Pica – esa vez tardo unos segundos más, pero no importaba, era seguro que no estaba paralizado, solo era una descoordinación y un poco de rigidez. Pero tenía remedio.

-Donatello, abre los ojos – en realidad solo abriría el derecho, pero según se tenía contemplado, tendría que tener la misma acción sensorial en la cámara prostética.

"Donatello siente dolor, luz brillante, Donatello no gusta de tanto brillo, aleja vista de la luz y ve demás cosas, Beth, Donatello ve a Beth."

-Confirmado, Donatello confirma a Beth. – dice el sintetizador.

-Debes pensar que soy fea en persona – dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello, algo canoso y descuidado, ella estaba alrededor de los 50 años.

-Datos insuficientes, define sentido de las palabras – Ness lo miro algo asombrada, pudo ver algo en el rostro del mutante, tal vez no tenia tantos músculos faciales como el rostro de un ser humano, pero tenía lo básico para tener expresiones, su rostro reflejaba confusión. En su mente no existía el concepto del humor. Por eso de su confusión mental, pero la razón del asombro de la mujer fue por la expresión facial en sí misma, era extraña pero aun reconocible, en el fondo no había podido concebirlo con un grado tan sofisticado de humanización.

-Desecha mi comentario anterior. – dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente a Donatello, quien la miraba visiblemente contrariado.

-Vaya, con que al fin despertó el fenómeno – le pareció escuchar a la Dra. Ness desde la entrada de la habitación, era Baxter Stockman, quien había entrado por primera vez ahí desde que Donatello fue intervenido.

-Según tengo entendido, tú no tienes permiso de estar aquí- dijo la Dra. Ness con un visible desagrado al cybor que acababa de irrumpir en su territorio.

-No te preocupes, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, solo es que sentía curiosidad cuando escuche que había despertado la nueva mascota de Bishop. – Dijo con un tono bastante despectivo - ¡Donatello, que puedo decir, vaya que te has degenerado!

En la mente de Stockman, seguía vivo el recuerdo de cuando la misma tortuga lo encontró en el carguero, él solo era un cerebro indefenso en un contenedor, Hun lo había dejado ahí. Y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

"¡Stockman, en verdad te echaste a perder!"

Ese fenómeno se había burlado de su desgracia, pero ahora Stockman sentía que la vida le había dado una revancha, ya que ahora la tortuga había sido reducido a un ente parcialmente descerebrado, que sus creaciones lo hubieran dejado en tan deplorable estado era un deleite, ya que a ellos (a la tortuga y a sus hermanos) les debía cada minuto de dolor sufrido. Ahora estaba maquinando como atormentarlo, en el primer descuido que Bishop tuviera, ejecutaría su vendetta.

-Stockman, te pido de la manera más cortes que te retires, solo estas importunándonos.

-Como quieras, pero te aseguro que estaré muy al pendiente de esta investigación, pues como solo un cerebro, no puedo negar que tengo inquietudes al respecto. – decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin mirar siquiera atrás.

La Dra. Ness conocía de sobra los problemas mentales de este sujeto, no en balde había colaborado en su rehabilitación para controlar su cuerpo artificial. Sabía lo impredecible que podía ser. Sobre todo con esa obsesión que lo llevaba a culpar de todo a su paciente actual. Donatello en estos momentos es una criatura indefensa, tanto como un recién nacido, las posibilidades de un atentado exitoso contra su vida eran altas.

-Maldita sea, ahora tengo que poner vigilancia todo el tiempo, con Stockman nunca se sabe, incluso un insecto puede ser una de sus armas, maldita la hora en que lo revivieron. – murmuraba mientras veía a todos lados buscando cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, que pudiera ser algún tipo de dispositivo acecino o algo así. Aparentemente el lugar estaba libre de cualquier indicio de sabotaje de Stockman. Pero no podía cantar victoria aun, nunca se sabe. Se rascaba exasperada la cabeza, en verdad estaba muy agotada después de esa maratón de estarle hablando a Donatello durante 5 horas, sabía que cuando tratara de usar su voz nuevamente, seguro estaría afónico. No notaba como la tortuga tendida en la cama luchaba por poder mover el cuello un poco para poder seguir sus movimientos por la habitación.

* * *

**Notas finales:** En realidad en el capitulo Un impostor en casa parte 2, Donatello no se burlo de Stockman, sino que fue un desafortunado comentario de su parte al ver esa escena tan rara. Pero eso Stockman nunca lo entenderá porque para él todo el mundo tiene la culpa.

Recuerdo que justamente el proceso de cómo Stockman fue lentamente despedazado fue el punto más espeluznante de la serie, fue un grado de crueldad que no puede pasar desapercibido, incluso diría que el personaje mantiene el interés del público por eso. En el fondo no sabes si sentir desprecio o compasión por él. A mí me despierta ambos sentimientos encontrados.

Dejen comentarios, es muy grato saber que piensan los amigos que me leen.


	7. Melancolía en una noche lluviosa

**Comentarios de Pulpomolcagetero:**

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, he estado en este capítulo, al fin pude acabarlo y espero que sea de su agrado, creo que la lluvia es uno de esos momentos donde en vez de preocuparte que hace o no a favor o en contra de la humanidad, es uno de esos momentos donde uno puede meditar sobre las cosas, un momento en donde vez como las gotas limpian el mundo y olor limpia tu alma, también hay gente que tienen sus momentos de melancolía en las noches lluviosas. Yo particularmente recuerdo que en algún momento de mi niñez, me gustaba ver caer la lluvia y mojarme en ella.

**Pulpomolcagetero! 25 de Marzo de 2013**

* * *

**RD: RENACIMIENTO DE HAMATO DONATELLO**

**Capitulo 7: Melancolía de una noche lluviosa**

Esa noche hubo un apagón, a causa de la lluvia que no había dejado de caer en los últimos tres días.

April había recorrido el sillón de su sala hasta una de las ventanas que daba a la calle, todo por petición de Shadow, para poder sentarse juntas y contemplar la calle, la cual tenía un resplandor fantasmal a causa de alguno que otro relámpago, Shadow era una niña curiosa, no temía a los relámpagos o a los truenos, siempre que no cayeran demasiado cerca, claro. Curiosamente esto hizo darse cuenta a la joven madre, que habían pasado bastantes años desde que ella había hecho algo tan simple y tranquilo como ver la lluvia a través de una ventana.

Se sentía como mamá gallina al usar un cobertor como si fueran alas para cubrir a la pequeña Shadow. Le hacía recordar la sensación de ser protegida por la calidez de Mamá, la sensación de protección irradiada de su madre, como si de un ser invencible se tratase, esperaba poder trasmitirle a Shadow esa misma seguridad que solo el calor del corazón de una madre podía albergar. Podía sentir a la niña acercándose a su pecho, buscando instintivamente su corazón, esto la sobrecogía mucho, le daba un poco de paz en su atribulada alma.

Casey había salido de la ciudad, por motivos de negocios de O'Neil Tech. El les había llamado por hacia una hora para decirles que había llegado con bien y también para informarle sobre las sitas que había tenido en la mañana y en la tarde, también que había concertado otras sitas para el día siguiente. Todo era parte de un plan de expansión que se había fijado, todo en base a un Hardware creado por ellos, el último trabajo de Donatello. Ella podía dar fe de que frente a ese nuevo sistema, los sistemas computacionales actuales se verían automáticamente obsoletos, sería un salto de 10 años, había tantos planes, ya que Don tenía previsto que este bebé fuera solo la primera generación. April temía que después de todo ella no pudiera seguir por su cuenta. No solo era eso. Era el hecho de que su mejor amigo había muerto. Una parte valiosa de su vida, tanto laboral como emocional se había ido. April no había regresado al trabajo en esos mismos tres días de lluvia, porque todavía persistía esa sensación al despertar de que llegando al laboratorio encontraría a Don trabajando en el proyecto que prometía cambiar al mundo. Recordar que eso solo era ya una ilusión de su mente era doloroso.

Definitivamente ella estaba iniciando la etapa más difícil, aceptar que había perdido a su compañero de fechorías.

Recordaba una conversación que habían tenido al mes de la muerte de Splinter. Donatello había tenido un tiempo tan difícil como sus hermanos. Ella no esperaba que él sacara a relucir el tema, menos que lo abordara de aquella manera.

* * *

**Hace un año.**

-April, necesito que hablemos – dijo Don con una expresión tranquila, pero bastante seria.

-Sí, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Donatello le mostro un sobre sellado y una memoria USB, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar él dijo:

-Este es mi testamento, quiero que tú lo conserves.

- ¿Cómo?

-Eres la persona en quien más confió para esto, se que apenas estamos empezando, que O'Neil Tech todavía es nuestro pequeño aun, pero creo que no es demasiado temprano para tener disposiciones. En el sobre esta mi testamento legal.

-Esto tengo que llevarlo con mi abogado – dice sobre el sobre.

-Si, a ti te he dejado como mi heredera universal.

-¿Qué? – ahora se veía sobresaltada.

-¿Porque te sorprende? Te he dicho que confió en ti, necesito que cuides de mi familia si algo llega a pasarme.

-Aaah, claro, sabes que cuentas conmigo para eso y más. ¿Pero esto qué es? – ahora está interesada en la memoria.

-Digamos que también es mi testamento, solo que este solo quiero que sea visto por ustedes, mi familia. Sabes, siempre he tenido miedo de que lo que pueda pasar con ellos él día que falte. Nuestra vida sabes que es complicada, supongo que es ingenuo pensar que tipos que han vivido por las armas lleguen a envejecer, hacerlo juntos sería un gran privilegio. Sé que Leo es la cabeza de nuestra familia ahora, pero…

-Tú también lo notaste ya, ¿verdad? – dijo April tratando de reconfortar a Don, sabía que él estaba teniendo uno de esos momentos difíciles desde la muerte de su padre. – se que todos se apoyan mucho en ti, pero no tienes porque angustiarte antes de tiempo, ellos estarán bien.

-La USB es un video donde digo mis deseos, quiero que se los muestres, si ellos están teniendo algún conflicto como ya sabes Leo y Raph teniendo una pelea absurda o Mikey triste, por favor muéstrales el video. Yo se que nos queremos todos, pero hay momentos en donde parece que lo olvidáramos…

-Donnie… te preocupas demasiado, no le des tantas vueltas. – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, con esa actitud fraternal que siempre le había mostrado.

-Abril… - sonaba mas como un niño al que su hermana estaba avergonzando que como el chico de 20 años aparentemente maduro que quería ser.

-No te preocupes, se los voy a mostrar… cuando se necesite en 50 años – quiso bromear.

-Ah sí, hay una cosa más, quiero que en caso de muerte o desaparición hagas valer el testamento 5 años después. Porque ya sabes, cuando hay muertes en los equipos creativos, como que eso afecta las acciones.

-¡No otra vez! ¡Donnie, estás hablando de nuestra compañía como si fuera un multinacional, ni siquiera estamos en la bolsa de valores!

-¡Oye no, es mi hijo, ni creas que voy a tolerar que sea mediocre! – dijo con una actitud severa, para saber si esa actitud era sincera o en plan de broma.

-Dios, eres el padre más estricto que conozco.

* * *

**El presente**

Ella sentía las respiraciones constantes de Shadow, su bebé se había quedado dormida arrullada por la lluvia entre sus brazos y cubierta por el cobertor, ella sonrió levemente pensando "_al fin de cuentas si te sientes protegida"._

April había recordado lo de la petición, la USB tenía el fin de ser un testamento de tipo moral, donde Don diría las disposiciones reales con respeto a sus bienes, pero también estaba la cuestión de su deseo, el video donde trataría de procurar una reconciliación entre sus hermanos si estaban en algún tipo de conflicto, pareciera que él hubiera contado con algún tipo de dote de psíquico. Ya que esto parece una predicción, cuando vio el video la primera vez, pensó que Don estaba en un estado alterado cuando lo hizo al principio, a causa de la muerte de Splinter, pero no era el caso, estaba bastante lucido, hablaba como si pudiera ver esos posibles problemas en su familia, ahora parecía que ese video predijo el futuro, ya que en verdad estaba pasando, había una terrible crisis familiar. ¿Predijo el futuro?

No, April comprendió que era algo más complicado, Donatello conocía tan bien a sus hermanos que posiblemente para él eran fáciles de descifrar sus reacciones y comportamientos. Tal vez eso le dio una idea atinada de lo que podría pasar con ellos en una determinada circunstancia. Que espeluznante se ve de esa manera.

Pero Don no había contado con un detalle, algo no pudo prever por desgracia. Mikey y su estado mental.

* * *

**A la semana del funeral.**

April había hecho todo lo posible por retener a Leo solo una semana, pero él y Raph no habían dicho nada el uno al otro, ya que desde que regresaron de la cabaña, Raph había decidido acampar en el garaje. Usagi también se había quedado, fue una situación incómoda para todos, en especial para Usagi, él parecía comprender a la perfección que sus buenas intenciones habían sido el detonante de esta crisis en la relación de estos hermanos. Pero en especial, fue difícil traer a Mikey. Quien se encontraba sentado en la cama que LH había provisto para él, sin moverse de ahí en dos días seguidos. Conociendo su forma de ser, este cambio tan radical en su personalidad no era para nada una buena señal.

Para April, el verlo fue un shock, su mirada ya no tenía rastros de esa vivacidad y alegría, su mirada ahora era distante, como si solo simplemente el hubiera decidido marcharse a Dios sabe donde dejándoles solo su cuerpo de recuerdo. Lo único que hacía era estar sentado mientras acariciaba el lomo de su gato, quien se encontraba acostado sobre su regazo, con esa misma mirada que a decir verdad le causaba escalofríos. Según LH, Mikey tenía estos episodios de pasividad durante tres o cuatro horas, seguidos de ataques de ira o de ataques de llanto, los peores eran posiblemente los de llanto, ya que siempre parecían dejarlo más aletargado y agotado.

También había comenzado a notar que estaba visiblemente pálido, esto en realidad había empezado desde el funeral, Usagi hizo el comentario de que le había parecido que su semblante era más enfermizo que la últimas vez que le vio. Pero lo que April no podía notar eran las pronunciadas ojeras, ya que la mascada naranja que siempre tenía sobre sus ojos se lo impedía. Esta crisis nerviosa lo estaba acabando por completo a él. Lo cual era doloroso para todos.

-¿Mikey, como has estado? – le pregunto tratando de sonreírle, pero él no parecía captar aquel acto de simpatía.

-Bien…- su voz era baja, inexpresiva. Mientras seguía acariciando al gato en su regazo.

-Mikey, tus hermanos te extrañan, quieren que vuelvas…

-Ellos no son mis hermanos… mi único hermano es Donnie…- dijo mirándola de una forma tan frustrada.

-Tú sabes que no es verdad, ellos también son tus hermanos y te echan de menos, te necesitan.

-Pues yo no necesito de ellos…

-¡Mikey! Por favor, Donnie me pidió que les mostrara un video, es la última voluntad de que ustedes lo vean… como una familia.

-No quiero… es como decir que esta muerto y no quiero aceptar que…

-Mikey, se ha ido, solo nos queda honrar su memoria. Mikey… - ella trato de tomar el brazo de la tortuga, pero fue rechazada. El la miro con ferocidad, de la misma forma en que había visto a sus hermanos.

-¿Quieres honrarlo o sientes culpa por abandonarlo? – pregunto de una forma tan cruel que era irreconocible.

_SPLASH_

April lo había abofeteado, él la miro de forma desorbitada, como si hubiera despertado asustado.

-No estás siendo justo… tú no eres el único que está sufriendo, Donnie era muy importante para mi ¡¿sabes?! ¡A mí también me duele que no esté!

April comenzó a llorar. Ya no le importaba si Mikey estaba trastornado, ella en verdad estaba dolida.

Algo en el interior de Mikey se quebró, como si algo le hubiera dicho: _"Eres un idiota, ella sufre tanto como tú, ella no sabía lo que pasaba"._

-April… yo… no me hagas caso, se que no tienes la culpa, tu no podías saber que él se había caído… no podías… solo es que los otros… no puedo perdonarlo… ellos lo dejaron atrás. – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Por favor – ella estaba tratando de recuperar la calma, pero era difícil – no puedes hacer esto, no puedes culpar a nadie. Donnie no querría verte así.

Después de varios minutos de discutirlo, Mikey accedió a ir a la Guarida, a donde había vivido los últimos años con su padre y sus hermanos, enfrente de las pantallas de la computadora estaban sentados (cada uno en un asiento considerablemente alejado del otro) Raph y Leo, quienes mostraban todavía visibles marcas de la pelea en la cabaña. No habían hablado el uno con el otro, Usagi no se encontraba presente, aparentemente evitando la situación tensa lo más posible.

Mikey no saludo, no hizo ningún gesto, no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el sillón, el cual estaba retirado de cualquiera de sus otros hermanos. Él no pudo percatarse de ello, pero sus hermanos estaban mortificados por su aspecto, era para ellos más notorio que estaba más pálido.

Leo miro a LH, como pidiendo una explicación, pero choco con la mirada apenada del cocodrilo. Raph sentía que quería decir algo, pero para variar, tenía esa sensación de que si decía algo, seguramente provocaría más problemas que arreglarlos. Lo más curioso, April podía sentir esta lucha interna, podía llegar a ellos, pero no sabía cómo llegar a Mikey, no sabía cómo ayudarlo a comprender que estaba en un error. Solo esperaba que las palabras del mismo Don pudieran llegarle de alguna manera.

Fue entonces cuando April comenzó la reproducción del video.

"Hola a todos"

Escuchar otra vez su voz movió tantas cosas en el interior de cada quien, incluso pareció escucharse un gemido escapando del la garganta de Mikey. El hecho de escucharlo aunque fuera de esta forma era sin duda algo duro de sobrellevar. No era el único que se sentía de esa forma, Raph y Leo se sentían del mismo modo en su particular forma. April lo noto también, ella había aprendido con el tiempo a leer las expresiones de sus rostros, pero ella debía continuar esto, se lo había prometido. No puedes negarle el último favor a un amigo. Ella se sentó al lado de Mikey y tomo son su mano aquella mano formada de tres dedos regordetes, era una mano fuerte e impresionante mente fría, mientras que Mikey podía sentir la aparentemente frágil mano de la mujer como sorprendentemente cálida.

"Bueno, es en realidad difícil esto saben, ya que si están viendo esto, significa que yo ya no estoy con ustedes" una sonrisa perpleja se había dibujado en el rostro de Donatello en la pantalla, posiblemente pensar en su propia mortalidad no era algo fácil de aceptar en el momento de hacer el video, habían enfrentado la muerte tan de cerca y salido de situaciones imposibles, pero la idea de dejar de existir siempre es compleja y en ocasiones atemorizante, pero no en el caso de Don, en su caso había incluso un temor mayor que la muerte, lo que esta podía detonar. Así que se sobrepuso y siguió grabando ese mensaje final. "Sé que están pasando por momentos difíciles, porque sin importar las dificultades, las luchas, las perdidas, siempre hemos estado juntos, a pesar de todo lo duro, lo malo y lo complicado, yo me siento afortunado de haber crecido en esta familia, de haber tenido el padre que tuve, quien siempre creyó en mí, incluso en momentos en que perdí la fe en mi mismo, también por personas extraordinarias que pude conocer en mi vida, pero mi mayor suerte fue tenerlos a ustedes como mis hermanos"

April sintió como la mano de Mikey temblaba, por los sentimientos que se estaban moviendo en su interior, el estaba tan absorto a la pantalla no obstante con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Sé que no habría podido sobrevivir a tanto si no los tuviera a ustedes, sé que es verdad, más allá de toda duda, que he aprendido de ustedes también, Leo, yo aprendí de ti que por los que amas siempre hay que sobreponerse al miedo, conociéndote, debes estar culpándote de lo que ha pasado, no lo hagas, si ha pasado esto es seguramente por alguna razón que nos sobrepaso por mucho, no eres culpable de nada. Me reusó a pensar que alguien realmente pudiera culparte. Raph, me mostraste que en tu interior eres hombre de buen corazón, solo que eso de ser afectuoso nunca se te ha dado, se que ahora estarás pasando por varios problemas con Leo, por esas mismas trabas que siempre has tenido, simplemente demuestra valor y saca eso que tienes atravesado."

Por un momento, Raph volteo a ver a Leo, era verdad que en esos momentos quería más que nada disculparse, por lo de la cabaña, por no poder hacer más por su desaparecido "Donnie", se sobresalto un poco cuando vio que justamente Leo lo estaba mirando a él, solo para voltear rápidamente para seguir viendo a su hermano ausente, esto fue suficiente para desanimar a Raph, todavía las marcas de la pelea estaban muy frescas en los rostros de los dos.

Leo por su parte sentía que alguien lo había perdonado al menos, con todas sus fuerzas quería creer que era posible que le hubieran absuelto de la culpa de dejar morir a un hermano, como dijo,_ "la situación los había sobrepasado"._ Pero la culpa era como una serpiente enroscada alrededor de su cuello, no dejándolo respirar. Ser perdonado por su "Donnie", no era suficiente para saber si sus otros hermanos tendrían ese mismo sentido de clemencia.

"Mikey, nunca me olvido de ti, eres mi único hermanito, me mostraste que se puede ser feliz con muy poco, pero sé que en estos momentos debes estar asustado, por como estarán Leo o Raph, posiblemente alguien estará hablando de venganzas, tú me conoces bien y sabes que no quiero eso, no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas, porque sé que todos ustedes tienen mucho por vivir, vivan en paz, Mikey quiero que busques tu felicidad, pero también te pido que ahora que no estoy hagas por mí lo que yo ya no puedo hacer, mantener unida a nuestra familia ya que no sobrevivirá a la separación, se que tu puedes hacerlo."

-¡NO! – la voz de Mikey resonó tan fuerte que April se sobresalto, mientras Mikey jalaba rápidamente su mano lejos de la suya, como si repentinamente la caída mano le quemara. - ¡¿es esto Don?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto, como puedes pedirme que los mantenga unidos?!

-¡Mikey, contrólate! – le dijo Leo, tratando de frenar esto, ya era suficiente, no podía permitir que se interrumpiera este ultimo momento, no solo eso, que se rompiera el último momento que virtualmente compartirían con su hermano.

- ¡No me digas que hacer, Leonardo! ¡Estoy furioso… Don dice todas esas cosas porque en ese momento no se imaginaba que al final ustedes lo traicionarían, él creyó en ustedes y lo dejaron atrás, lo abandonaron! ¡LO DEJARON SOLO!

-¡Cálmate! – April trato de acercarse a Mikey, pero el solo la rehuyó como si su tacto fuera algo nocivo.

-¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN CUANTO LOS ODIO? ¡LOS ODIO PORQUE USTEDES DEJARON MORIR A DONNIE! ¡MALDITOS TRAIDORES!

-¡YAME MICHELANGELO! – Grito Leo, quería frenarlo, quería controlar la situación, quería que Mikey fuera el muchacho que siempre había sido. Pero en ese momento su hermano menor grito algo que rompió por completo su resolución.

-¿A TI QUE MAS TE PUEDE IMPORTAR, NO VAS A IRTE? ¡PUES VAMOS, LAGARTE Y NO REGRESES NUNCA! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS!– en ese momento el salió corriendo de la guarida, para correr todo el camino de regreso a la antigua estación de metro que ahora compartía con el cocodrilo.

-Leonardo, por favor no tomes en cuenta lo que dijo, el tiene esos ataques de ira… son impredecibles – LH estaba sumamente apenado, pero este ataque había sido tan devastador como una bomba, todo lo que se hubiera podido arreglar con una charla, con un buen dialogo se había perdido. Raph se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría al garaje, sin mirar atrás. Leo no hizo nada por detenerlo, temiendo que la reacción de Raph ante esto pudiera ser tan o más terrible que la de Mikey. Entonces él también se retiro a su habitación y se dispuso a arreglar su habitación por última vez, había decidido solo llevar su catana y unas cuantas cosas que consideraba importantes ya que tendría que viajar ligero.

April al ver como todo había resultado, se llevo las manos al rostro mientras lloraba.

-April – LH trato de consolar a April, pero ella le dijo.

-Por favor, ve a ver que hace Mikey en estos momentos, no podemos dejarlo solo en un momento así, no sabemos qué tontería sería capaz de hacer – le dijo entre lágrimas. El cocodrilo se fue con un hondo sentimiento de incomodidad.

La mujer se quedo en silencio mientras seguía sentada, solo sintiendo que todo había sido un fracaso.

* * *

**En el presente**

April seguía mirando como las gotas de lluvia deslavaban las formas en la calle al tiempo que se empañaba el cristal por la temperatura fría del exterior, como si el mundo comenzara a desaparecer entre sombras y solo quedara la habitación iluminada por velas, dejándolas a ella y a Shadow como los únicos seres reales en el mundo de las sombras. Mientras que la melancolía la había dejado en un estado de contemplación más que de parálisis. Ella sentía que había fallado a Don, no solo por el resultado del video, tal vez ni siquiera por eso en realidad. ¿No era acaso a ella a quien encargo que cuidara a su familia? Lo hizo, pero ella no podía encontrar la forma de ayudarlos a superar esto. En especial Mikey estaba en verdad mal, a punto de quedar atrapado en un estado mental deteriorado, en algún tipo de locura.

_"Mikey necesita ayuda, se que LH lo intenta, pero en verdad necesita ayuda, no de nosotros, sino de alguien que sepa cómo tratar este tipo de trastornos, un psiquiatra, solo que desgraciadamente está el problema de que él no es un ser humano para poderlo llevar con un psiquiatra, la mayoría no entiende lo que son"_.

Pensaba mientras sentía que como la solución de esto era más y más inalcanzable.

* * *

**En la guarida de Leatherhead**

Ya era hora de dormir, Mikey estaba en su cama, con los ojos fijos en el techo del vagón del metro que ahora era su habitación, con el gato dormido junto a él, mientras su mente estaba jugándole bromas horribles en esa oscuridad, le parecía por momentos que un ojo le miraba desde esa oscuridad, era un ojo que temblaba por momentos, también escuchaba como la corriente del agua afuera había crecido tanto que el sonido era como un grito lejano, ¿alguien le estaría gritando a él?

-Donnie, estas ahí ¿verdad? – decía mientras sentía el estremecimiento porque le pareció escuchar el medio de el sonido del agua corriendo su nombre _"Mikey" – _no hagas eso, me asusta, me asusta mucho… en verdad no quiero que hagas eso – decía mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos formadas por tres gruesos dedos cada una, mientras que sus unas que ya habían crecido considerablemente le rasguñaban su piel. – Donnie… yo te quiero mucho Bro, pero no me hagas esto… ¿Donnie? – en el momento en que se quito las manos, vio por un instante una figura espantosa, un rostro similar al suyo con la boca abierta y colgando, con una cavidad enorme donde en algún momento hubo un ojo, mirándolo con el ojo que le quedaba de esa forma temblorosa.- ¡Aaaaahsss! – Mikey sintió que perdía el aire, mientras que ese terror nocturno desaparecía con su gemido de terror, todo estaba en su mente, todo, pero no podía evitar recordar esas historias de la infancia sobre demonios poseyendo a los muertos y haciéndolos levantase para devorar la vida de los vivos, tenía miedo, miedo estar despierto o miedo de las pesadillas, miedo al odio de su hermano muerto. El había tenido en otro tiempo emociones más variadas, como alegría, expectación, esperanza, miedo, amor. Pero ahora solo había tres emociones, tristeza, odio o miedo. Ahora era para Mikey estar en Miedo, el miedo le impedía poder recordar cualquier cosa o momento agradable de su vida, todo eso se había esfumado, como si no existiera más que el miedo mismo y nada más. Mikey solo estaba ahí, volviéndose a cubrir los ojos y llorar como si tuviera 4 años.

* * *

**Notas finales**

Como de costumbre espero sus comentarios, y les digo que en próximos episodios un poco mas de acción y peleas fraternales.


	8. Reflexiones de un solitario

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:** Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que estoy trabajando, tanto en el aspecto de ganar mi sustento como en el aspecto de trabajar en mis historias.

Al principio no estaba del todo convencida con este capítulo, pues es un POV de Raph, mostrando la hora cada cierto tiempo, ya que el único POV había sido el de Mikey al principio de la historia. La idea me vino y decidí trabajar en el capitulo, al llegar a cierto momento pensé que tal vez no era tan bueno y lo deje de lado un tiempo en lo que trabajaba en otros, admito que al leer nuevamente lo que había escrito comprendí que podía hacerle algunos arreglos y podría funcionar, solo es la cuestión de que aquí no puedo ser demasiado descriptiva, ya que se supone que es Raph pensando, no está escribiendo, además aquí aumento el tono del lenguaje, ya que en este relato ya no son exactamente tortugas adolescentes sino veinteañeros, y con honestidad, los veinteañeros hablan tan vulgar que considero apropiado que en algunos momentos, en el relato, se utilice el lenguaje vulgar casual. Disculpen si esto le es ofensivo alguno el pensar que Mikey diga cosas obscenas o Raph sea soez en ocasiones es indigno, pero si en la serie y en los doblajes se les dieron diálogos más contemporáneo para permitir que el público se identificara. ¿Por qué no concebir que puedan desarrollar vulgaridad si en algún momento todo varón lo hace después de los 21 o un poco antes mejor dicho?

Como siempre lo dejo a su criterio y consideración, solo no sean muy duros, ya que este es un relato que no me ha remunerado nada pero le he puesto mucho empeño.

**Pulpomolcagetero! 24 de Mayo de 2013**

**RD: RENACIMIENTO DE HAMATO DONATELLO**

**CAPITULO 8: Reflexiones de un solitario cabeza caliente**

**Hogar del Clan Hamato (En la guarida de las tortugas)**

**5:45 AM**

Definitivamente este lugar se siente frio, tanto que ahora tengo que usar una chamarra dentro. Mi sangre fría es la principal razón, para mí el frio es mortal. Por si alguien se le olvida, soy una jodida tortuga, una que odia el frio y tiene desgraciadamente la suficiente sal en la mollera como para saber porque lo odia. A diferencia de mi padre, que era una rata mutante yo jamás sentí inclinación por usar ropa mas allá se un disfraz para moverme entre los monos pelones que viven sobre mi cabeza. Padre trato muchas veces de enseñarnos el llamado concepto del pudor, esta por demás decir que él se dio por vencido al darse cuenta que tratar de vestir a cuatro tortugas infantiles era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que mas tardaba en ponernos la ropa que nosotros en quitarnos los trapos. Que lejanos parecen esos tiempos. La boda de Casey fue obviamente una de esas excepciones, nosotros ya mas ubicados en que era un momentos especial para ellos, por muy incómodos que estuvimos, además de todo lo que nos vino en medio de la boda, tratamos de aguantar las ganas de quitarnos la ropa, la cual obviamente no quedaría ni un pedazo lo suficientemente grande como para sonarse la nariz, fue divertido destrozarnos la ropa al terminar esto, hasta nuestro Intrépido líder (si, el santurrón de Leo)se divirtió como niño haciendo esa última travesura, ¿Cómo es que todo ahora se ha ido a la mierda?.

Odio tener que usar esta chamarra que solo me estorba, se atora y pica. Odio esta fría atmosfera en lo que era nuestro hogar. Admito que hubo ocasiones en donde yo pensé en alejarme de ellos, pero no imagine que sería el único que se quedaría en el mismo lugar mientras que los demás se marchaban, eso nunca lo espere, nunca me espere que ese idiota de Leo se fuera y menos que me dejara solo con este maldito problema. El me dejo solo teniendo que lidiar ahora con la locura de Mikey. Carajo Leo, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde? ¿Cómo pudo irse con ese conejo lame pollas? Si me entero que es porque en realidad si tiene la cabeza caliente por él, juro que… Maldita sea.

**6:58 AM**

Volví a destripar mi saco de golpear, toda la arena esta en el suelo. No importa, me haré otro, me haré los que sean necesarios, en verdad me siento tan cabreado, tan jodidamente cabreado, Donnie me dijo que yo era un buen hombre, ¿como uso esa expresión para definirm?e, en vez de decir persona o tipo, el uso **"Hombre"**. Ahora noto que él era más misterioso de lo que imagine, su forma de ver el mundo se me escapa. En verdad me hace falta. También Padre, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme a controlar este maldito animal que tengo dentro. Para dejar de ser tan bestia.

**10:28 AM**

Definitivamente ahora entiendo la frase "Comer para sobrevivir", todo lo que cocino es una mierda, a mi nunca se me dio eso de cocinar, si no lo quemo, lo salo y si no lo salo lo tiro. Los que cocinaban eran Donnie y Mikey, sin olvidar que Don era un meticuloso de la limpieza de la cocina, tres cosas que no soportaba, invasión de su espacio, invasión de su taller y una cocina sucia. Jejejejejeje, ¡MALDITA SEA, DONATELLO! ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TE MORISTE, BRO?!

Solo me alegro por esto que Leo no este, no podría soportar sus malditas críticas, lo peor sería que me dijera que soy más marrano que Mikey. Solo ha pasado un mes desde que Don murió y todo en verdad parece que se viene abajo.

**12:48 PM**

Mi primo esta aquí.

-¿Qué hay? - le pregunto con desgano, no estoy molesto con LH, pero admito que me siento resentido al ver que Mikey prefirió vivir con él a vivir conmigo. Ese maldito mocoso ya me está cansando con su actitud, carajo, yo estoy sufriendo igual o más por su estúpido numerito.

-Hola, disculpa que te caiga de esta forma, pero necesito hablar contigo de… – Veo que esta nerviosos, como si yo mordiera o algo así. – bueno, es sobre Mikey.

-¿Ahora que hizo ese cabeza hueca? – hasta donde sé, él solo duerme todo el día ahora.

-Robo una farmacia – no lo puedo creer, creo que escuche mal, pero él me entrega una bolsa negra de basura que lleva dentro varios pastilleros, ¡Carajos, son muchos! – Robo estas pastillas para dormir, ha estado tomándolas durante lo que creo que es un espacio de dos semanas.

-¿Cómo demonios hizo eso? – no me lo puedo creer. - ¿Dónde estabas cuando lo hacía?

-Lo siento… - el esta temblando un poco, doy algunos golpes con mis manos en la maldita bolsa de plástico negro. – él simplemente se me escapo sin que lo notara, es que yo estoy también muy ocupado en un estudio, lo siento, es que…

¿Un estudio? Oh sí, soy un idiota, claro que debe estar haciendo un estudio, LH debe estar haciendo algo sobre su problema, ¡él está enfermo Raphael, muy enfermo y nosotros no estamos ayudando en nada! Al contrario, Mikey esta importunándolo con sus idioteces y yo… ¡ESTOY SIENDO UN ASNO!

-No, no, no. Yo soy… yo soy el que tiendria que disculparme, yo sé que no tienes la culpa, solo es que estoy hecho un imbécil desde que todo esto paso. Mikey me tiene mal también. Pareciera que hace esto al propósito. ¿Él está gozando con atormentarnos? Carajo…

-No lo creo - simplemente dice eso mientras me mira de esa forma, la que me recuerda a un niño triste, me siento tan molesto.

-¡¿Y que con todo esto, ahora es drogadicto o que mierda?!

-Eso todavía me falta por saberlo, el parece que las comenzó a tomar por problemas de sueño, me di cuenta porque tuvo alucinaciones por tomar tantas.

-¿Como esta?

-Muy dormido ahora, pero esas alucinaciones fueron más parecido a un episodio de sonambulismo.

-Bien, bien, supongo que viniste a pedirme que me deshaga de esta porquería ¿no? - los pastilleros chocan mientras sacudo la bolsa.

-No, yo ya lo hubiera hecho tirándolas por ahí. Eso le pertenece a alguien. Según veo, es de esta dirección, uno de los pastilleros tenía el teléfono del local.

-Vaya cosa, Mikey hace estas sandeces y yo soy el que tiene que arreglarlo. - miro a Leatherhead, muevo la cabeza, entiendo porque me lo pide a mi, veo que el esta apenado por esto, demasiado avergonzado diría yo. - las llevare esta noche.

-Lo siento.

-No hay cuidado, pero si esto se repite, les pateare el trasero a los dos tanto que no podrán sentarse en un mes, ¿Eh?

Mi primo comienza a reír un poco, no soy un comediante nato, aunque me defiendo, por lo menos escuchar un poco de risa es un poco una mejoría en toda esta maldita atmósfera de tragedia. Padre, en verdad te necesito, el idiota de Leo se fue y me dejo solo con esto.

**En los tejados de Nueva York**

**1:00 AM**

Hoy sigue lloviendo a cantaros, siento como si la lluvia me pellizcaba la piel, en demasiado fuerte, escuche que un huracán se está acercando demasiado a nosotros, puto cambio climático. Solo espero que no se repita lo de hace unos años, esta ciudad a visto de todo, atentados terroristas, huracanes, epidemias, invasiones alienigenas y ser el trono del rey del infierno. Aumentando de por si la ya efervescente paranoia de los newyorkinos.

Ya llegue a la farmacia, espero que en efecto todas las pastillas sean de ese lugar, odiaría estarle dejando de mas.

Ahora tengo que entrar. La verdad estoy bastante molesto por esto, pero yo mismo me siento asombrado de cómo estoy limpiando este desorden. ¿Por qué tengo que arreglar este problema? Tal vez la única razón es que soy el único ahora que lo puede hacer. Leatherhead no puede por su enorme tamaño, no tiene la rapidez ni la agilidad para pasar desapercibido como lo puedo hacer yo, tal vez más que otra cosa es que en realidad no estoy resentido con él. ¿Cómo podría después de todo lo que le está pasando y aun así me ayuda con Mikey? Yo no sabría qué hacer con él, esta imposible de tratar y yo seguramente terminaría retorciéndole el cuello.

Ya entre, no pienso dejar esto en el lugar que le corresponde, lo dejo en el mostrador con esa tonta notita de "Disculpen el problema, lamento lo que esto les ocasiono y también por las pastillas faltantes, prometo reponer lo faltante". Sé que es la letra de Mikey, la reconozco. Me siento tan harto.

Solo quiero salir de aquí, buscar algo que golpear y desahogarme de todo esto. Como quisiera que Casey estuviera aquí en vez de haber salido de viaje, April estará seguramente ya dormida, no puedo ni tengo interés en molestarla. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad me estoy quedando solo. Maldito Leo, fue tan cobarde que salió corriendo a la primera oportunidad, solo busco un pretexto para dejarme solo con estos problemas.

¿Quién lo necesita de todos modos? ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre abandonarme en esta miseria? Lo siento, siento esa presión, dentro de mí, borbotando cada minuto, ese animal que tengo dentro quiere salir, y en verdad le hace falta algo de ejercicio. Pero parece que nadie quiere salir innecesariamente en esta maldita lluvia. Yo soy el único idiota que esta fuera… eeeh… tal vez puedo estar equivocado.

**1:25 AM**

Mmmm… no recuerdo haber invocado al demonio. ¿Por qué se aparece en estos momentos en que no estoy de humor? ¿Qué coño quiere conmigo? Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años es a no fiarme de esa Kunoichi Perra-Foot . Por mas años de paz que hemos llevado con los del Pie, yo jamás bajare la guardia con Oroku Karai.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te traes mujer? ¿qué puede ser tan importante para que la líder del Clan del Pie deje su torre, para caminar bajo está condenada lluvia? –le digo mientras tomo mi defensa. No la he visto aun, pero sé que está aquí, lo puedo sentir, tanto en el ambiente como en el comportamiento de esos inútiles; ellos tienen ciertas conductas estando presente su jefa. En el fondo, todos son imbéciles carentes de agallas. Admito que cuando era un mocoso yo podía correr de tipos como estos si me superaban en número, pero ahora estos son tan patéticos que no me servirían para calentamiento, solo Karai medio merece mi consideración, esa perra puede ser un reto. – Vamos mujer, ninguno de los dos estamos de humor para estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia. Si en verdad quieres algo dilo de una vez o apártense de mi camino.

Karai sale de su escondite entre las sombras, ella me mira con esos ojos rasgados con su asquerosa expresión de superioridad, en verdad no entiendo cómo es que no la eche cuando vino al funeral de Donnie, simplemente no trago a esta mujer.

-Konishiwa Raphael-San. – no fastidies con tus finos modales mujer, que esto no es la Ceremonia del Té, estamos bajo la maldita lluvia y yo ya empiezo a tener frio.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- mi voz salió algo golpeada, lo noto por como ella reacciono ante mi forma de hablarle.

-Necesito que hablemos de un asunto impórtate.

-No me interesa.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que tengo que decir aun, Raphael-San.

-No importa, solo viniendo de ti es suficiente para que no sienta interés – no me estoy haciendo el macho, solo es que en verdad quiero evitar los enredos de esta bruja. Me voy.

-Solo escúchame, es por el bien de la Ciudad, podría estallar otra guerra en las calles. – no mentiré, ella ha llamado mi atención.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? Según entendí, tú eras quien mantenía el orden en esta ciudad, prácticamente es "tu ciudad".

-Todo es culpa de ese usurpador de Khan, él y sus seguidores están causando estragos, mis seguidores han tenido varias escaramuzas enfrentándolos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Únete a mi…

¿Qué carajos?

-Únete a mí, necesito a alguien con tu conocimiento y fortaleza, si aceptas serás mi segundo al mando, mis seguidores tendrán que obedecerte como me obedecen a mi.

-Jejeje… aaah… muñeca, se lo estas pidiendo a la tortuga equivocada, nosotros sabemos que a quien quieres a tu lado es a Leo, no a mí.

-Es cierto – hija de puta, siquiera trata de disimular o hacerte la loca. Ella me mira directo a los ojos, me está poniendo nervioso. – En realidad fue a Leonardo quien le hice este ofrecimiento originalmente hace meses, pero él lo rechazo alegando que su honor no le permitía servirme. Le volví ha hacer el ofrecimiento el día posterior al funeral de su hermano, le propuse que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, él con mi enemigo y yo a restaurar el honor de tu clan y me rechazo por la promesa que le hizo a Miyamoto Usagi de acompañarlo. A mi pesar debo admitir que Leonardo-San no es quien necesito a mi lado, porque ha demostrado que cuestiona su identidad como ninja al querer aprender el camino de un Ronnin cuando su obligación es con su clan. Es inaceptable.

Si esta fuera una de esas estúpidas telenovelas que veía mi padre, Karai seria la tipa despechada buscando como desquitarse de un rechazo, la mejor forma es ligando con el hermano de su tortuoso amor. Me estremezco de tan solo tener eso en la cabeza, esta mujer no se qué idea enferma tiene con Leo, quien hasta donde yo sé o entiendo, solo parece tenerle algún tipo de respeto, pero no creo que él fuera capaz de verla como mujer, ni yo puedo verla de esa forma, no porque no sea atractiva, pero vamos, ¡Es Karai!, aunque compartimos algo en común, nuestro desprecio por el conejo sarnoso.

-Comparto tu opinión sobre Leonardo, pero en verdad, no me interesa, tus modos no son los míos, yo no voy a ser tu sirviente. Tus modos no defienden a la gente.

-Por eso te quiero a ti, porque eres un hombre honesto.

-¿Hombre? Revísate la vista, primor, soy una tortuga muy cabrona. – como nadie me está impidiendo que me vaya, pues aprovecho la oportunidad y me voy. Sin mirar atrás, solo me abro paso por entre el grupo que acompaña a esta mujer, debo admitirlo, conociéndola, va a insistir, es terca, pero yo también lo soy.


End file.
